Taming of Clare Edwards
by KittenInAPool
Summary: When Clare goes through a tragic event in her life. She completely changes. And when a concerned Alli wants to help her dear best friend be happy again and go back to good old Clare. Will her plan go to far? Or be just what Clare needs? READ and ENJOY!
1. Breakdown

**This is a new story I had in mind. So just to inform you I sort of, not completely, got inspired by the movie "10 things I Hate About You" that I've been in love with since it came out. But yeah, so it kind of goes like that in a way, but different. And since it's based off of Shakespeare's "Taming of the Shrew", that's how I got the title idea. Well Please READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Clare dropped the phone from her frozen hand once it went to the dial tone. Her body stiffened before collapsing to the floor. On her knees laying her stomach against her thighs, as she pounded the wood floor screaming out loud cries of emotional pain. Her cheeks stricken with tears and eyes blood shot as ever. Her breathing grew heavy, it hurt her throat to take just one breath.

She laid in fetal position for about an hours crying into her knees. Once she was out of actual tears and just had the expression of weeping. She pulled herself together, falling from her weak knees as she got up. She used the coffee table for support. However fell onto the couch. Still screaming in sarrow, she snatched the nearest pillow chucking it. Across the room it flew until it hit a tall floor lamp, making it fall to the floor shattering the glass and the bulb, skimming the floor in a fan shape movement.

Clare caught her breath at the sound of the breaking lamp. Gaining strength and stumbling over to the mess. First, she was mad, knowing her parents were going to kill her when they come home to a broken lamp. But then she realized, it felt good. Still whimpering, she grabbed a glass plate that was on the counter and chucked against the wall. It shattered into three big pieces and hundreds of little, almost microscopic, ones.

Anger and frustration took over her and she ran over to the counters yanking out all the drawers, scattering the silverware, cooking utensils, and things such as on the floor. She walked across the silver ware covered kitchen floor, crunching little pieces of glass from stepping on it with her low-top converses. She glanced at a picture of their most recent family picture. Clare sitting as her parents stood behind each of her shoulders, all holding false grins.

_My parents don't love each other, _she thought. _All their fighting and disagreements. I know they are going to split up at some point. But, how come it takes depressing news just for them to not fight for once, and think of someone other than themselves? _ And she dropped the framed picture, cracking the glass once it hit the floor. One crack falling right between her parents and through her.

She started to cry once again without any tears. Until another picture took her eye. She took it in her hands walking over to the corner of the room. Her back leaned against the corner and she slowly slid down to the floor, looking at the photo intensely. It was of her and Darcy. Hugging each other with one arm, when they went to a church retreat to a lake two years ago. More tears she didn't know she had left broke through. Beginning to bawl her eyes out from the fond memory of her recently, this morning recently, passed sister, Darcy.

**It's starts off weird I know. But it will all make sense later and I kind of like, a lot. So I hope to continue. Tell me if I should continue or not, and what you think in the reviews. Please and Thank You! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	2. Sleepwalking Past Hope

**Okay here is Chapter 2. I'm really getting into this story. So I'll be posting this one probably a little more often. But I like it. So tell me what you think. READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Alli opened the front door after knocking twice. "Clare? Hey! Your parents called mine and told me to come check on you!" Her heels were clicking against the ground as she walked toward the living room. She stopped in her tracks, widening her eyes at the destructive mess in front of her. "Clare?" She heard the dial tone and turned off the phone that was on the floor still. Then by it she found the framed family picture on the floor. Alli picked it up, the glass falling off as she did, jumping back to have the glass avoid her opened toed shoes. The picture laid in the frame with bits of glass still left on it, scratching the photo, leaving it with white streaks across it.

Clare slowly sulked down the stairs. Black rings consumed her eyes, making them look like she hadn't slept in days and red blood shot eyes. Her long hair was a mess, full of tangles. She was in a long t-shirt that was Darcy's that hung low to the middle of her thighs. She hugged the frame with her and Darcy's picture in it. Alli set the picture on the table as she ran up to Clare, "Oh my god! Clare!" She hugged her shoulders with comfort, devoid of Clare hugging her back. "Oh my! I knew I should of come over last night right when your parents called." She pulled away lightly grabbing her biceps. "My stupid parents saying it was too late and you would be fine."

Clare wouldn't say a word, just blankly stared, shivering as she held the photo with all her mite. Alli rubbed her arms, "Clare? Are you with me?" Clare's eyes moved to Alli, but she still didn't speak. "Clare, I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine what you are going through." Clare blinked a couple times, then moved her eyes to the floor. "I-," was all she could get out. Alli pulled her back into her arms. They slowly sat on the steps of the stairs, Clare's head resting on Alli's shoulder, as Alli just stroked her back comforting her.

"I can't," Clare mumbled. "Huh? You can't what?" Alli asked. "I can't go on." Clare pulled away and leaned against the wall. "Darcy was my sister. My only sister and now she's gone. She went through so much and when she's wanting to do even more good then she had already done. She- leaves us." She was too scared to say the words she thought out loud.

"Well, you believe in God. Maybe it's just a part of his plan. He needed her up in heaven." Clare shut her eyes, moving her face toward Alli opening her eyes, expressing an evil glare with her stare. Alli's eyes grew with silent fear. "Okay? Then I don't know. Shit happens. That's all I can say." Clare fell back against the wall making a loud noise from her head hitting the wall, like it must of hurt. But she had no reaction. Alli rubbed her back slowly.

**I know they are short, but it works with the story. Just so you can read a little chapter every now and then, that doesn't keep you staring at the computer forever. So tell me what you think? I need reviews so I know if I should continue or not. Thanks for reading. :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	3. When I Come Around

**Here's Chapter three. I haven't gotten as much attention with this story as I hoped I would. But maybe when I get further into the story, it'll get a little more hyped up. But I'm liking it. So three reviews or thirty I'm still posting. Well READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

**[Author Note: In the past two Chapters Clare had her Season 9 hair.]**

"Clare!" Helen screamed from downstairs. Clare stepped out of the shower wrapping her head in a towel, and threw on her robe. She walked down the stairs turning to face her parents who stood in the mess of the house mouths dropped. Pillows and cushions were across the floor, and DVDs scattered everywhere with the mess of the kitchen still left. She blinked at her parents scarce faces that she had never seen before. They were mixes of anger, shocked, scared, sorrow, and guilt.

They looked at Clare who was quivering in fear, but an expression of grief. Helen bit her lips, "Clare come here." She waved her arm as she choked out the words. Clare made her way to her mother's arms, leading into a depressing embrace. "I'm so sorry Clare. That was very stupid of us to tell you through phone while you were home alone already worried about it all." She kissed Clare's forehead. "Now, you go dry off and change into something comfortable. Then we will clean this up and begin to move on." Helen turned around covering her mouth as she choked up, hiding her tears.

Clare changed into some pajamas after pretending she didn't notice her mom about to blubber. Once she was back downstairs, her father was there as he was putting the couch and chairs back together. He dropped the pillow that was in his hands, "Clare-bear? Wha- What-" He couldn't finish his sentence. Helen dropped the broom she was using to sweep up the glass, "What'd you do to your hair?"

Clare stood in front of them now with damp choppy black hair that was cut to the end of her neck, with bangs that fell, covering her right side of her forehead and a little bit of her eye. She ignored them and began placing the unbroken pictures back on the wall. "Clare?" She groaned, "I cut and dyed it. I don't need your approval to do that to my hair you know. It's legal." They didn't bother arguing with her and all went back to cleaning.

**So what do you think? Please, Please, Please Review and Subscribe! :D I really hope people like it. Just Wait until Eli comes into it. *Cough* Next Chapter *Cough* :*(^_^) ~ELI**


	4. On My Own

**Okay chapter 4! Here you go! I hope you like it. Btw its been like a week since Darcy's death and school has started. So READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

**[Review Replies: **

**Foreverr3213 - No they aren't dating, and this chapter clarifies it**

**Lovingyou333 & KitKat0219 - Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And I appreciate your reviews. **

**RachRox12 - Yes, Darcy is the one who died. Sorry if I didn't make that very clear. But there will be more clarifications on it later in the story.]**

Clare was strutting toward Degrassi in flare jeans, a t-shirt, and pointy toed heeled boots. She kept walking until a car turned toward her. She jumped back as it stopped. She pulled her ear bud headphones out glaring at the driver with a death glare. "Can't you see I'm walking here?"

A guy with long wavy black hair leaned out the window slightly of the vintage hearse he was driving. "Can't you see I'm driving here?" He remarked.

Clare furrowed her brows in anger. She rose her right foot and kicked his bumper, slightly scratching some of the paint with her heel. The guy got out to check the bumper, "What the hell?" But Clare was already walking again listening to her music. She walked right passed a smiling Alli, not greeting her back with any expression. Alli raced after her, all the way to her locker until she could catch her. "Hey Clare! Have you not seen or heard me for the past two minutes?"

Clare pulled out an earbud as she placed some books into her locker. "Guess not." Alli ignored the tone, "So do you want to go to The Dot at lunch?" Still not looking at her, "Not really."

Alli pierced her lips, "Clare you need to stop just shielding yourself away from people. Especially me. We're best friends and it's like I don't even know you anymore!" Clare shut her locker and hugged her books. She looked at Alli, taking a loud sigh after thinking for a bit as Alli stared blankly at her for a reply. "I've just... Grown up. Sorry Alli." And walked passed her and down the hall to her first class. As Alli just pouted and pulled out her phone sending a text.

* * *

Alli walked into the M.I. Room where Wesley, Dave, and Connor were. Wesley was messing around on the computer, Connor leaned up against one of the tables, and Dave bouncing on an exercise ball. Alli put her hands together, "Thank you for meeting me here during our lunch period."

"Yeah. Sure. But what exactly are we doing here?" Connor asked.

"Our dear Friend Clare has recently lost her sister that we all know. But she isn't Clare anymore." Alli responded. "I'll agree to that. I said hi to her Yesterday. And when I asked how was her summer. She pushed me against the lockers." Wesley said turning away from the computer.

"Yes. And now she's starting random arguments with people in the parking lot, talking back to her teachers, and it's only the third day of school. She's already had detention twice and has it again today." Alli said.

"So what can we do? It's not like we can resurrect her sister." Dave asked.

"I have come up with a full proof plan." She took a breath before continuing, "I think, we need to find her a boyfriend."

Connor and Dave glanced at each other, and Dave replied, "A boyfriend? She doesn't seem like she wants a romantic interest right now."

Alli responded quickly, "You think that. But after K.C., and everything. I think she needs to find a guy who can _handle_ her hardheadedness, which has multiplied lately. You know someone more scary then her." Wesley stood up, "Hey she's not scary." He sulked back down. "Never mind, it scared me to say that."

Dave scoffed, then had an expression of getting an idea. "What about that new kid? What's his name? Eli!" Verifying him as, "The new death obsessed auto-shop junior. He's a badass. He even drives a hearse."

Alli replies, "Don't you think death obsessed is not what she needs right now?"

Connor spoke up, "Or maybe it's exactly _what _she needs." They all stare at Connor cluelessly. "Think about it. She's going through a tragedy. It sounds like he's been through some stuff maybe. Or he's into stuff like that. So he could be good for her. Or at least be able to scare her back to herself." Then they all smirked at the idea.

"Speak of the devil." Dave said. They all turned to look at the hallway through the glass walls. Eli was walking by, toward the auto-shop/wood shop classroom. Alli waited until he was out of sight, "Guess we have a plan. Let's go get Clare a man." and she strutted out the room with the guys following behind.

**What did you think? Tell me in the reviews. :D I'll update ASAP :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	5. Danger Line

**Here is Chapter 5 of Taming of Clare Edwards. I'm not going to say much except for READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Alli, Dave, Connor, and Wesley walked into the Auto-shop/wood-shop room in a line. Connor and Wesley had fear on their faces, as Dave tried to look tough to cover his scared expression. Alli took the room, strutting into it sporting her stalleto high-heels, mini skirt, and pink button up shirt that fit her curves. She stuck out like a sore thumb. She looked around the room, ignoring all the guy's eyes glued on her except for one. In the back of the room sat Eli facing the other way, leaned back in his chair and his feet up on a table, with a nail gun at hand. She strutted up to Eli as the guys followed behind her avoiding all the guys in the room. Alli put on her innocent smile and batted her eyes, "Hi."

Eli half-opened his eyes slowly looking at Alli, revealing two circular green beauties. He smirked and scoffed before shutting his eyes again. "What the hell do you want Princess?"

"Uh... I was just wondering, if you-"

"If I'd what?" he interrupted her, setting his feet back on the ground, but not looking at her. He aimed the nail gun forward.

"If you would go out with my friend?"

He shot the nail gun immediately after she finished, making her jump. The nail flew into a piece of wood that sat on the edge of the table. "No."

"You don't even know who she is!" Alli argued.

"Doesn't matter." he fired the nail gun again hitting an even smaller piece of wood off the table. "Eli! Stop messing with the nail gun!" the teacher yelled from across the room. Eli glanced at him rolling his eyes back to the pieces of wood. "I don't _do _girlfriends."

Dave spoke up, "you don't have to be her boyfriend. Just a few dates."

"Yeah. We just want her to be happy again." Connor said.

"Again?" Eli shot another nail and the teacher again screamed his name.

"She's going through a tragic experience and she isn't who she used to be. And we want her to be happy. So we thought we need someone who can handle her hard headedness and can maybe even scare her back to her old self. In a cheerful romantic way." Alli explained.

He shot another nail. "And what on earth makes you think I can be cheerful and romantic?"

"It's not that. It's your tough, scary personality that makes us think you would be perfect. Get to know her, charm her, find things in common, she will cheer up, go back to herself and you can go back to your own life." Eli rolled his eyes once Alli finished. "We'll pay you!" Wesley yelled.

Eli got up looking down on cowering Wesley holding the nail gun near his cheek. "Keep talking."

"Ten bucks a week." Dave said.

Eli sat back down. "You know dates cost money. And the gas for my car to drive us to sed dates cost even more."

"Fine. Fifteen every week, ten for every date. And if she's happy in the end fifty." Alli said. "Remember were just sophomores."

Eli thought about it for a moment. He set the gun down and got up to face Alli. "Kay, who's the broad?"

Alli pulled out her iPhone and messed around with it for a few seconds. "This is her a few months ago. But she's changed her look recently." She showed him a picture of her in a colorful flowery dress and white leggings, her hair down and scrunched like it usually was. "Cute. What's her name?" Eli asked after checking out the picture.

"Clare Edwards. She now has short black hair and doesn't wear that much color anymore." Alli replied putting her phone away. Eli thought for a moment. "The bitch who kicked Morty this morning?" The guys looked back and forth from one another in terrified confusion. Alli was a little frightened, "I don't know. Who's Morty?"

Eli looked back at the scared faces of the guys. "Morty is my car. But never mind, I have an idea. But I want this weeks payment plus a five dollar bonus upfront." They knew there was no talking him out of this and they all reached into their pockets pulling out a five and placing it in his open hand. Eli counted the money. "It's been nice doing business with you."

"Your still going through with the plan right?" Dave asked, stepping in front of him as he started to walk away. "Don't worry little nerd." He rubbed his head and pushed Dave out of the way. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to introduce myself to Miss Clare Edwards." He smirked as he threw his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

**So What did you think? Tell me in the reviews! Cyber hugs if you leave a review! :D Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	6. Whatsername

**Sorry for being kind of late on the update. Christmas. So many people to see. hahaha well I cannot sleep and it's like two AM so I feel like writing. I got a new laptop for Christmas so now I probably will never sleep. hahahahaha. My mother calls my writing an addiction. :D I'm always writing, and I won't let them read any of it. Even the stuff that's not fanfiction. XD the first step is admiting it. I am Writing Addict! well here you go, this is Chapter 6. Setting, after school the same day. READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Clare sat at a desk in Perino's room, doodling in her notebook. Perino walked in, "Okay. This is detention. Everyone shut up for the next hour." He sat at his desk eyeing the only three people in the room before turning to a book. The door opened, and Eli stood in the doorway removing his sunglasses. Perino looked at the attendance sheet, "Mr. Goldsworthy. Thanks for finally showing up." Eli walked up sitting in the desk in front of Clare saying, "Yeah. I got a little side tracked." Perino concluded, "Well I just said to everyone, silence."

Eli turned forward leaning against his desk. A minute passed until a loud crash sounded in the hallway. Perino got up and left, "I'll be right back." Eli turned in his desk so his legs were in the aisle way, his elbows resting on both his and Clare's desk. "Hey."

Clare immediately responded not looking up, "Don't talk to me." Eli smirked, "Ouch! You're a Feisty little one aren't you." She looked up from her notebook glaring at him with a straight face. "I'm Eli." He held out his hand. "I'm not interested."

Eli scoffed, "Well not interested, nice to meet you." Clare rolled her eyes, "Do you not remember me? You almost ran me over this morning."

"Hey, I got you to notice me though." He smirked.

"What do you mean?" She lightly held her pen with both hands.

He pushed himself up and sat on the desk, resting his feet on the chair. "You don't think I almost run over pretty girls on a daily bases do you?"

"I don't know you. So maybe you do."

He chuckled, "C'mon." He got up and grabbed his backpack. "Where to?" She asked. "I'm going to let you get to know me."

"What if I don't want to get know you?"

"Then we're at least get out of this detention Hell."

"We can't just take off." She blurted.

"Afraid? I didn't think the chick who kicks a total stranger's hearse would be scared." Eli crookedly smirked.

**So what did you think? I'll probably update tomorrow or the day after. Well I'm going to keep up my addiction until I have no control over it! hahaha well hoped you liked it. :D love all your reviews. :*(^_^) ~Eli**

"I am not afraid." She argued. "Prove it"-He grabbed her tote bag and started to walk out of the classroom-"C'mon little one." She puckered her lips in annoyance, thus grabbing her book and pen and following him out the school. She ran down the front steps, "okay you got me outside! Now what?" They got to his hearse. "Get in." He climbed into the driver's seat after throwing the bags in the middle. Clare hesitated for a moment before getting in. He slammed on the accelerator without saying another word, speeding out of the parking lot.


	7. No Typical Thursday Night

**So, actually I had this chapter written before my last one. So sorry if my last chapter sucked. But I'm getting REALLY into this story and can't stop writing. And I've been planning out each chapter, so to inform you. This is looking to be a long story. Short Chapters. But many of them. Well here you go READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

**[Author Note: Just to tell you. It is a Thursday in the story. Explaining the title "No Typical Thursday Night" by The Downtown Fiction(One of my favourite bands) and yes if you haven't noticed yet. I am using song titles for the titles of my Chapters. And the title will either be the meaning of the song goes with the story line of the chapter, the lyrics go with the chapter, or just the title. But No matter what the songs I choose are all amazing songs. Some of my favourites. And would recommend checking some of the songs out. And I think I'll start giving the Artists names too in my Chapters. So for the last 6 Chapters:**

**Chapter 1 - Breakdown by Breaking Benjamin**

**Chapter 2 - Sleepwalking Past Hope by HIM**

**Chapter 3 - When I Come Around by Green Day**

**Chapter 4 - On My Own by Three Days Grace**

**Chapter 5 - Danger Line by Avenged Sevenfold**

**Chapter 6 - Whatsername by Green Day]**

Clare and Eli were walking into a music store. Clare had an annoyed face glaring at Eli as she walked behind him. Eli walked over to some vinyl's that were ordered alphabetically in old milk crates. He was smiling looking at every record. Clare crossed her arms, staring him down. "Really? Are you just purposely irritating me?" He grinned but not looking at her, and she continued, "You can't just keep me hostage because you stole my bag." He moved onto the next crate, "But if I give it back you'll leave me." She sighed irritatingly and he looked at her sarcastically pouting.

When she didn't show any expression, he turned around walking toward the instruments. He was looking at a Gibson that hung on the wall. Clare took wide steps up to him, "You play?" He looked back at her and smirked. He grabbed a pair of drumsticks and sat on a stool behind a set of drums. He started to shred, immediately going to an up tempo beat, she recognized it from a song Alli's brother Sav always played by a band named Dead Hand. He hit the cymbal to finish his solo off. Clare quickly held her lips in a hard line to hide her impressed expression, "I meant the guitar doofus." He glanced up at the guitar, "Oh no. My dad does though."

She nodded in response. "That's cool. Can I go home now?" Eli got up, "And end this fun day short?" Clare uncrossed her arms, "What fun? All we have done is drive to this store." Eli smirked at her as he walked away. Clare groaned, "That's it!" She grabbed his jacket and started to dig through the pockets. "Hey what are you doing?" Eli said with laughter in his voice.

Clare pulled out his car keys and ran out of the store. Eli followed and once he was outside, Clare was struggling to unlock the driver's door. Eli's mad expression turned into a smart-ass smirk. He leaned against the hood smugly. "Why won't your stupid car open?" She pulled on the handle in anger, then stomped.

Eli laid back on the hood, resting his hands behind his head. "Did your plan not follow through?" He glanced at Clare's evil stare and sat up. "It's a vintage hearse not your mom's expensive Pries." Clare continued to glare. Eli got up to the door, twisting the key as he yanked on the handle. And the door swung open, "There. If you really want to go. Grab your bag and leave."

Clare hesitated before grabbing her bag and putting it over her shoulder. Eli watched her with a straight face, eyes never moving off of her. Clare smiled at him, "See you around." He climbed into Morty, "Guess you will." And he backed out driving into the distance.

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? I'll take any review. :*(^_^) ~Eli**

**P.S. If you go to my profile, if you want, there's my Twitter name. You can follow me if you feel like it. And if you like Eclare videos, My homepage link is to my youtube Channel. So if you feel like it Check 'em out. :D**


	8. Stay Together For The Kids

**Hey everyone! So The last chapter was a little weird, but I liked it. Helped you see who they are. Hehehe. Well here's Chapter 8, another chapter that helps you understand other characters a little more. :D Well, READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Clare walked into her house chucking her bag on the couch as she headed toward the kitchen. She opened a ginger ale and started to chug it down. Her parents were sitting at the table looking at a scattered thing of pictures laid out in front of them. "Hey honey. How was your day?" Clare crushed the can and chucked it in recycling. "Just another day at Degrassi." She groaned.

"Well come here. We want to talk to you about something." Helen said softly, making Clare scrupled before sitting at the table with them. "Honey. I know that Darcy's death has been… hard to take for you." Clare kept a straight face, even though she was mentally crushed hearing the name of her recently passed sister. "I'm fine."

Randall and Helen exchanged glances, and Randall continued, "That's good… But we would like to inform you about the funeral arrangements. We have decided on an open funeral here next Saturday. So anyone can come and pay their respects. And we will let everyone take turns on talking about fond memories about Darcy. So it will be more like an awake, rather than a funeral. But we will have her ashes in an urn, surrounded by pictures of her."

"Which I thought you could help me with." Helen said moving a couple of the photos around on the table. That's when Clare realized all of them had Darcy in them. Clare analyzed the photos scattered across the table. There were a couple of her school pictures, some of them with her cheerleading friends, then another with Peter. "Poor Peter. I wonder how's he's coping with this all." Helen picked it up to admire the former couple. "So, does it sound like something you would like to help me with?"

Clare stared her stare away from the photos. "Yeah, sure. I need to go do homework." She ran out of the room, grabbing her bag before racing up the stairs. She slammed the door, dropping her bag again, as she fell against the door sliding down. She looked around the bedroom, eyeing the second bed. Empty, and made, as if it hasn't been touched in forever. Darcy's bed. The one left for whenever she would come home or visit. A tear fell down from Clare's eye. She wiped it, staring at the leftover wet streak on her hand confused. She doesn't want to cry. She shouldn't she was stronger than that to cry again.

"Randall! Really? You are going to bring _that _up!" Helen yelled from downstairs. "We watched our eldest daughter die a week ago and you're picking fights now?"

"Stop being so stubborn Helen! I'm sorry I don't agree with you, for every little thing that you think!" Randall screamed back.

"Maybe if you listened to me every once in a while you would understand what I'm talking about half the time!"

"You're delusional Helen! I listen to you constantly! You just talk too much!"

"Fuck you Randall!" Clare shivered, knowing her mother never swears. So when she does, it must be serious. Then a loud crash echoed throughout the house. Clare was trying to ignore them, but it didn't work. So she threw a change of clothes into her bag with her laptop, before climbing down the trellis from her balcony and she started walking.

There were two knocks on the door and Alli answered it. At the door stood a moody looking Clare. "Clare? What are you doing here?"

"Can I stay the night? My parents are fighting again and I just have had a horrible day and don't want to deal with them right now."

Alli pulled her in. "Of course you can stay here. I'm just glad to know you're not mad at me."

"I was never mad at you Alli. Just mad at myself." They started to head toward Alli's bedroom. "But I have to tell you about this crazy guy I met today in detention. His name is Eli. And boy did he get on my nerves today." They continued to talk about her day, Alli being interested in how her plan was working out. Sounding, not to well for a start.

**So what did you think? Tell me in the reveiws. I hoped you liked it. But even if you didn't tell me that too. Btw, I might not update in a little while. My goal is New Years Day. But, I wrote out the next couple of chapters, and I felt like it was going way too fast and just wasn't well put together. So I'm going to add a couple of Chapters. I'll have chapter 9 up tomorrow probably, but after that I'm rewriting, editing, etc. So sorry. But you want a good story right? Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	9. The Pretender

**TAA-DAA! Chapter 9. yeah I know it's short. Also to let you know Adam is friends with Eli already. And another thing, I won't be updating lately. I had the next chapters written, but I didn't like how fast it went so I'm adding a couple before them. Sorry, but you want a good story, that's what it's got to be. Well, READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

**Oh and the chapter title is the song "The Pretender" by Foo Fighters. And sorry for the last Chapter, but the song is "Stay Together For The Kids" by BLINK 182 (The greatest fucking band in the entire world!)**

Alli hugged Clare goodbye, as they headed their separate ways in the front of the school. She watched Clare go through the doors and into the school, before turning around heading toward the picnic tables. Eli sat on the table talking to Adam who was sitting on the bench spinning a quarter and stopping it repeatedly. She made her way to the table when Eli noticed her, "Hey Princess. Pay day again?"

She scowled at him, crossing her arms. "We're paying you to get her to like you. Not despise you."

"Hey, I was a perfect gentleman yesterday." He held his hands up in surrender.

"Uh… yeah. Stealing her bag and kidnapping her to a music store is _not _being a gentleman." She snapped in reliance.

He got off the table, walking up to her. "She's gossiping about me to you? I've gotten to her. Give me a week or so. She'll fall for me faster than you think."

"She better. 'Cause if you hurt her even more. Then you are dead Mr. Goldsworthy." She glowered at him. "She's been through enough already." She started to strut away from him and toward the front steps.

He stood still staring blankly, letting the last words Alli said to him drift within his thoughts. "What was that all about?" Adam asked straying away from his meditations. He vacillated what to say, "Nothing. Just a deal I made."

Adam stared at Eli, who was still facing away from him. "What deal?" Eli was brought back to reality, turning around sitting on the edge of the bench on the other side of the table. "I made a deal with that girl and her nerdy friends to date their friend. Apparently she's going through something serious and it changed her or something."

"Why you?"

"Because I'm supposedly scary." Eli rolled his eyes.

"Why? Because you drive a hearse?"

Eli looked away from the school and at Adam. The wind picked up a bit, blowing his bangs the other way, and in his eyes. He had a confused from thinking expression. "Actually. I have no clue." He looked down at his hands resting on the table with a despondent expression.

**Now we got Adam in here! yes! So tell me what you think in the reviews. Critique. Critique. Critique! :D Be back as soon as possible. :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	10. Guilty Pleasure

**Okay, So here's Chapter 10. Song title "Guilty Pleasure" by Cobra Starship! :D Thank you all for being patient. I would like to remind you all. As i said in the first Chapter I'm basing this off of 10 Things I Hate About You. And one of reason I love that movie so much is because I'm a Shakespeare fan. I'm absolutely love all his plays and sonnets. So I will tell you now I will be quoting and adding other kind of Shakespeare related stuff into it. Kay, READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Eli leaned against his locker reading Shakespeare's _"King Lear". _Connor and Dave sauntered up to him, both sitting on either side. "Hey man." Dave greeted, making Eli reply with just a bemused look. "Oh Shakespeare. Good. Alli told you he's one of Clare's favorites." Eli, still perplexed replied with just a "Uh, yeah." But Dave continued, "We have an idea. For you and Clare."

Eli shut his book, giving them a listening expression. "Bianca DeSousa is throwing a party tonight." Connor said looking through his iPhone. There was a big banner on the Grape Vine giving the details about Bianca's party. "Take Clare."

"Yeah. I don't know. I'm not really the party type. Plus I'm new here, I don't even know who Bianca is really." Eli replied.

"Does it matter? It's a party. Everyone is going to go. Just invite her to go with you." Eli rolled his eyes. "Here. Five more bucks." Dave put a five dollar bill in his hand, before they both got up. "Your turn." And they walked the same way they came. Eli glanced down the other side of the hallway to see Clare rummaging through her tote bag as she walked his way.

He stood up, and she finally looked up. "You have got to be kidding me! You're stalking me now?" Irritation grew in Clare's eyes. Eli opened his mouth pointing behind him with his thumb, "Uh… My…" She interrupted him, going to open her locker, "Why are you so interested in me all of a sudden? School just started Tuesday and you're now stalking me. I don't get it. I'm not stalking worthy."

She moved her stare to smirking Eli waiting for a repellence, "This is my locker." He opened it revealing pictures of metal bands. She reddened out of embarrassment, "Oh, wow. I feel narcissistic now." He placed his book onto the middle shelf. "King Lear? You like Shakespeare?"

"_But earthlier happy is the rose distilled. Than that which withering on the virgin thorn. Grows, lives, and dies in single blessedness__.__"_ Eli replied. She giggled, "A Midsummers Night's Dream. Impressive. That's one of my favorites."

"Mine too. It's such an astonishing play. So well written and raw as a story line." Eli explained, inching up to her leaning against the locker between his and hers. Her cheeks flourished six shades of pink and red. He smiled down at her. "So, I was wondering. What are you doing tonight?" She looked up at him. "Would like to go to Bianca's party with me?"

She shrugged, "I don't really do parties."

"Oh c'mon. It could be fun." He got her to try to hide her grin. Shutting her locker and started to walk away, "So is that a no?" She rolled her eyes, "No." Eli smirked, "So that's a yes?" She looked back at him, but walking backwards. "No!" He chuckled at her cute grin, "I'll pick you up at seven then!"

**First, yes, I kind of stole that last paragraph from the actual movie. I just love that scene it's one of my favourites. and Second, A Midsummers Night's Dream has to be my all time favourite play in the world. Then Taming Of The Shrew and then Hamlet. Yes I'm a nerd. But damn proud of it. So tell me what you think in the reviews Por Favor! Love ya all :*(^_^) ~Eli**

**P.S. School's starting soon, and this semester I _can't _fail any classes. So I will not be as frequently posting as much. I promise to do my best! You guys are the greatest! I love your reviews and some of your stories too! You all rule! This is amazing, and I love being able to let others read my work! It's the best. Love you all! and you know what? I'm going to post chapter 11 right after I post this. My gift to you all. and I'll try my best to post chapter 12 tomorrow, but no promises. :D love you all!**


	11. Nothing To Lose

**I kept my promise! Here's Chapter 11! Okay I would like to tell you guys first, I am NOT a Jenna fan. I don't like her and so she's a bitch. haha well I'm a Clare fan. You hurt Clare I don't like you. Except I secretly still love K.C. But Clare is still the greatest! :D Also Next Teen Star auditions are happening like now. so no one's confused it's not just suddenly November or anything.. It's still the same day as Chapters 9 and 10. The 4th day of School. Okay here ya go :D READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY! Also title "Nothing To Lose" by Billy Talent! hehehehe one of my fav bands ever!**

Eli and Clare ran into each other entering the cafeteria. She grinned as he smirked. He backed up, giving her the right of way. They were staring at each other as they entered the noisy, student filled room. Adam ran up behind Eli pushing him. He almost ran into Clare, but was able to catch himself with their faces inches away from one another's. They reversed their paces a few steps. Leaving him, for her to run off to Alli.

They were talking about the party, "So are you going tonight?" Alli asked. "Maybe. Actually Eli asked me to it." Clare replied. "Oh what'd you say?" Alli's upbeat voice rose in happiness. "No." Clare answered smart-ass like knowing what she meant. "What? Why?" All the happiness dropped from Alli's face. "Just because I _said_ 'No' doesn't mean that's what I meant." Alli gave the most befuddled face making Clare chuckle.

But as she was laughing, she ran into someone. The inertia caused each of them to fall to the floor. Clare sat up to see K.C. doing the same thing, but his leg was resting on top of her knees. "Oh Clare. I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." K.C. responded to speechless Clare. They hadn't really seen each other since she kindly told him off at The Dot back in May. "No, no. It's no problem."

K.C. helped her up. "Hey, I like your hair." She felt at her hair, that she had curled this morning. "I never thought I could see you with short Dark hair, but you pull it off." Clare readjusted her shirt, "Thanks. I'm surprised you actually noticed."

"You don't think I'd notice if you cut and dyed your hair. It was long and dirty blonde before." K.C. chuckled, Clare did in response, but when she opened her mouth to speak, a loud screech interrupted her, "K.C!" Everyone around turned their heads to Jenna. Including Eli and Adam. She strutted her way to K.C.'s side, "What are you doing with _my _boyfriend?"

Clare rolled her eyes looking back at Alli, "We accidentally ran into each other. That's it." Clare was silently laughing to herself at how pathetic Jenna was looking right then. She squeezed K.C.'s hand tightly, "Well back off!" Clare gave her a disappointed stare. "Ha. I think you lost your rights to accuse me of flirting with K.C. when _you _stole him from _me_!" Clare opposed, making both Alli and her chuckle as they linked arms and walked passed them toward the back doors.

Jenna ridiculed, "At least I'm not changing my look and flirting with my ex, as a pathetic way to get over my sis-" Clare froze at first, but once realizing what she was about to say, Clare spun around throwing a fist at Jenna's face. Clare's knuckles connected with the bridge of her nose. Jenna fell back, being caught by K.C. When she got herself together, she verbally fought back, "What the hell is wrong with you? I have Next Teen Star auditions this weekend!" -She held her nose as if it were broken or something. But it was not more than a bruise.-"You bitch!" She grabbed a handful of Clare's hair, yanking her head down. Clare hugged her waist, flinging her into a table. Jenna pitiably kicked, but it did nothing but make them fall to the floor.

They rolled around throwing punches and slaps toward each other. Alli looked over at Eli to beg him to help. But he was already handing Adam his backpack as he raced over to the fight. He wrapped his arms around Clare's waist, wrenching her off of Jenna. "Clare! Clare! Cool it!" Clare worthlessly wriggled around in Eli's arms. K.C. helped Jenna off the floor, where she innocently hugged K.C.'s waist as soon as she saw Principal Simpson. "Miss Edwards! Miss Middleton! My office! _NOW!_"

Clare broke from Eli's grasp, eyeing him as she picked up her bag and followed Simpson out of the cafeteria. Jenna followed behind Clare, repeating her actions. Everyone stood around still eyeing the empty circle that was made for the fight. Which now stood Alli, K.C., Adam, and Eli. K.C. couldn't help but watch Eli intently. Eli didn't notice, as he quietly conversed with Alli, "What was that? I didn't know I was going after a bipolar girl."

"Actually, I have no idea. She's never done anything like this before. She's just sensitive and acting out." Alli explained. Eli stared at the doors Clare just exited from.

* * *

"Sit!" Principal Simpson demanded at the girls once they got to their office. Clare sat crossed arms, annoyed. Jenna looked as if she was on the verge of tears. "Thanks a lot Clare! Now were going to get expelled because of your mental breakdown."

Clare sighed frustratingly. "How'd you know?"-Jenna glimpsed at Clare befuddled-"How'd you know about my sister?" She wiped her glistening eyes, "K.C. told me. I think he said Dave told him or something."

Before Clare could reply, Helen and Randall stormed through the front doors with furious faces. "Clare Diane! What are you doing starting fights?" Simpson walked out, guiding the three into his office. He sat behind his desk, as the family of three took seats across from him. "Mr. and Mrs. Edwards. I've been very much proud of Clare the last year. She's done nothing but good to help herself, her friends, and others. But I just don't get why she would start a fight with Jenna. Clare what's wrong? What happened?"

Clare wouldn't look in his eyes. "It's nothing. Can you just tell me my suspension?"

Simpson's eyes widened. "Uh… Well she will be suspended for two days. You will be back Wednesday morning. But we will need a meeting first thing Wednesday." He wrote something down. "Clare, I'll give you ten minutes to get whatever you need from your locker, and then you will have to be on your way."

She got up and left the office. She got to her locker where Eli was standing by. "Hey what happened there?" She angrily opened her locker, "That bitch pissed me off. Now I'm suspended until Wednesday." She pulled out some of her books. Wiping her eyes every couple of seconds. "Well I guess I'll see you later then." Eli said before she walked down the hall back to her parents.

**Yeah Clare is very OOC in this story. But I like how I'm characterizing her. So what'd you think? Tell me in the reviews! :D Okay, but like I said in the last chapter, school is staring and I'll do my best to post. But don't kill me if like a week passes and I haven't updated. You guys are all the greatest and I'll try. Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	12. I'm Just A Kid

**I am so sorry! It's been FOREVER since I updated! I've been super busy! But I am trying. So this is Chapter 12, called "I'm Just A Kid" by Simple Plan. I'm not a fan of them, but was when I was really little. And I heard the song the other day randomly and just made it fit. haha. Well once again READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Clare slammed the car door shut, stomping toward the front door. "Clare!" Randall screamed. She managed to make it inside the house before her parents were able to even get out of the car. She stormed up the stairs, her father still yelling at her, but Clare wouldn't listen. But Randall managed to grasp her arm halfway up the stairs and pull her back down, forcing her to sit on the couch. "Clare Diane! What is wrong with you? Starting fights! Getting suspended, on the first week of school no less!"

Clare's eyes glazed over. "Honey! Calm down! She has a reason for what she did. Think about what Principal Simpson said to us—" Clare was confused of what they were talking about, until her father interrupted her mother. "You're right! Another reason to be mad. Why'd you hide a _boyfriend_ from us?"

Clare wiped her face to block the oncoming tears. "Wha—What are you talking about?"

Helen spoke up in a calm voice, beating Randall's harsh one from starting. "Principal Simpson said that you dated your old K.C. friend. But, dumped you for your friend Jenna last year." Clare crossed her arms, "She's not my friend."

"Well, _now_. And we understand, but—" Randall again interrupted Helen. "You are acting out! Starting fights, changing your hair, talking back, _hiding boyfriends!_ I just… Ugh! You are grounded!" He growled.

Clare stood up, "What? For how long?" Randall trudged away from her, "Until I say you aren't!" Helen tried to start talking to him, making Clare run up the stairs. She got to the top when she heard her father yell, "I don't want to hear it Helen!" Clare never actually saw her parents argue before, mostly always just heard them from her room. She slowly made her way back down the steps to the small window like hole mid-way along the stairs. She peered through it secretively watching her parents in the kitchen. Her mother was arguing every imbecilic thing her father would say about her.

"Randall you are not being fair. She's just a kid, who is going through one of the roughest of situations and _person_ could ever go through." Helen disputed Randall's punishment on Clare. "Helen, you don't get to talk back to me too!"-He stood over her with rage in his eyes-"She has become a troubled juvenile! Don't defend her!" Helen tried to speak up, but that's when Randall rose his hand slapping her in the face with the back of his hand. Clare gasped at the incident that just happened. She gasped, covering her mouth in hope it would keep either of them from hearing her.

Helen held her cheek in pain. She tried to slap him back, but he grabbed her wrist harshly. Clare raced up to her room, locking the door behind her. She burst into tears immediately thinking, _No wonder they are always so loud when they fight. They are literally fighting! _Clare buried her face into her pillow. She could feel her pillow becoming damper every tear. That were now running down her cheeks like waterfalls. Hours had passed, consisting of crying and loud music blaring from her iPod to drown out her parents arguing. There was a tap on the glass window of her balcony door. She looked up and stared, until there was a second one. She got up and opened it.

There was no one out there, and then she heard a hushed voice, "Clare!" She looked over the railing to see Eli looking up at her. "What are you doing here?" She whispered back. "I thought we had a date." Clare thought for a second, "Oh. Bianca's party? You were serious? Well if you didn't notice I was suspended. So I can't I'm grounded." There was a loud crash that echoed throughout the house, and Eli could hear it. His eyes widened looking toward the front door. "What was that?"-A car drove by, lighting up Clare's face for a second- "Have you been crying?"

She looked away to hide her face. "You should go."

Eli sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I think you need to come with me." She looked down upon his smirking face. "C'mon! Get out for a night. Get your mind off things. I'll be sure to have you home before your parents find out." She looked back at her room, "Hang on! One minute." She entered back into her room. She grabbed a jacket and fixed her eyeliner before sticking pillows under her bed covers to look as if she was asleep. She turned out her light and raced out the door. Climbing down the trellis to the left.

She slipped about a meter down, and Eli caught her. "You okay?" He asked as he set her back on her feet. "Yeah. Now let's go." They ran to Morty driving off quickly. Clare was bouncing her leg hastily. Eli looked over at her, "No need to be nervous little one." She glanced at him, then at her leg stopping it. "Sorry. I've never done this." Eli glanced at her with a crooked smirk, "What'd you do during that minute?"

She looked back up at him, having to think of what he was talking about. "Oh. Just fixed my makeup, grabbed a jacket, and stuck some pillows in my bed so it looked like I was sleeping if my parents go into my room."

Eli scoffed, "Wow. You really never do this. Tell me this. Do you have a lock on your door?" Clare nodded, confusingly. "Pillows under your blankets are only in the movies. Never works. Plus how are they getting into your room if it's locked?" Clare stared at him embarrassed, "Sorry. I'm new at this. And I guess I didn't think about that."

"It's okay little one. I'll teach you." He grinned back at her, and she blushed. "Looks like we're here." There was loud music blasting out the house where the windows were changing colors. Cars were parked along the street for a block, maybe more. And there were multiple of people walking toward the house. "This is a party?" Eli parked, and as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Haven't you been to a party before?"

Clare hesitated, "My sister's ex-boyfriend's loft-warming party. I was just a bunch of his senior and junior friends hanging out, playing video games, and listening to his band preform. Nothing big like _this_."

Eli grabbed her hand. "Well just stick with me. And you'll be safe." And her cheeks flared red again when he smirked.

**So what did you think? Hoped you liked it! Tell me your honest opinion in the reviews! I'd appriciate it big time! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Cyber hugs for you all! :D Also check out my profile for links to my twitter and youtube account(I make Eclare) vids. =] So again sorry I haven't been updating. Been really busy. But as soon as I find the time I will update as soon as possible. Love ya all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	13. Teenagers

**Hey everyone! Snow day! So, I got some time and here ya go! Chapter 13, "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance. Let me remind you Clare is most definately OOC in this story. So no comments saying "clare would never do this!" etc. It's just a story. Well, enough off me talking, READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

**Thank you to all that reviewed! **

**KitKat47322: yes, Jenna got suspended too. but it doesn't really matter though.**

**Ciao2147: ****Thank you! and I love your comment! I like you, becuase you agree with me that Blink's amazing! :D**

Clare opened the front door entering the main room, which was full of people. Some, she didn't even recognize, assuming they didn't even go to their school. Or were even in school anymore. Eli followed behind her, looking around the room. Bianca's house was huge. She may pose as if she doesn't have much, but her parents got a lot compared to most at Degrassi. Clare slid her hands into the pockets of her jean jacket as she made her way through the crowd.

She coughed on the smoke that rose throughout the air. Leaning against the counter in the kitchen, where there were less people. Eli found her and stood next to her. "Why'd you drag me here? I can barely breathe." Clare said leaning close to Eli to talk to him over the loud music. "Do you want to leave?" Eli asked, as the music died down toward the end of the song. Clare gave a grotesque look at the drunks and pot-heads that crossed through the room.

"Who invited the Christian Goody-to-shoes?" Bianca exclaimed as she exhaled from her puff from her cigarette. Clare rolled her eyes, turning her eyes back to Eli. "Leave if you don't want to be here."-Bianca made her way over to them from around the island in the middle of the room.-"but if you stay. Have a little fun." She directed the last sentence toward Eli, sliding her fingers under his chin, guiding his face to follow her as she left. Eli watched her strut away in her skinny jeans and heels.

Clare's eyes glowered at Bianca angrily. She looked at Eli who was still watching her. Clare grabbed a shot glass that was by her, that she had no idea of what was in it, drinking it with one swift movement. Eli looked back at her as she was setting the glass back down. "Clare? What are you doing?" She grabbed another one, "I want them to know I'm not the Saint I'm labeled as. So I'll join them." She answered as she crossed the room, grabbing a red plastic cup and starting to drink from it. Eli watched her with surprise, _Who the hell was this girl?, _He thought to himself. He chased after her, once he realized she left the room.

Alli stood on the side looking around were all the people were dancing. Dave sat on the arm of the couch next to him. "Looking for someone?" Alli looked down at him, "Oh not really." Bianca and Fitz walked up by them. "If you're looking for your saint friend! She's joined the party!" Alli stared the two down as they walked onto the dance floor. She looked around quickly to try to find Clare, surprised if she was here, knowing her parents must have grounded her for being suspended. She scurried over to Eli who was talking to Adam. "Eli! Is Clare here?"

"I think so! But she took a couple shots and ran off." Eli replied, Alli's eyes widening as he spoke. "She's drinking? Where is she?" Eli rose his hands up to calm her down, "I don't know. I was just asking Adam if he had seen her. But then you showed up." She turned her attention to Adam, "Last time I saw her she was dancing."

All of them turned their attention to the dancers, trying to look through all the fast moving people. Clare appeared in their sight. "Clare!" Alli yelled. She ran over to Alli hugging her shoulders. "Oh my god Alli! I love you! You are such an amazing friend!" She said over the music. When she pulled away Alli looked into her eyes, "Are you drunk?"

The song changed, "Oh! You have to dance with me!" She grabbed Eli's wrist and pulled him close to her onto the dance floor. Alli and Adam exchanged awkward glances, before shrugging and begin dancing with one another. Clare wrapped her arms lazily around Eli's neck, brushing her body against his as she moved her hips to the music. Eli raised his eyebrows at her, then grabbed her hips and joined her. The music grew faster, and so did their bodies. They pressed their foreheads together, their lips centimeters apart, before she pulled away throwing her jacket on a chair nearby.

Dave hit Wesley's arm repeatedly, "Dude! We created a monster!" Wesley looked over at what Dave was talking about. Clare was in front of Eli, her back pressed against his abdomen grinding. His hands held her curves, as hers ran through her messy curly hair. She was dressed in a spaghetti strap tank-top that straps were falling off her shoulders, and skirt over leggings now. "Oh Wow! One sexy monster!" Wesley replied, jaw dropped.

Clare and Eli ran out of the crowd, "Okay! Let's take a break!" Eli said to Clare. "Are you kidding?" She took another shot that was on a beverage table they were by now. Eli took the second one she was about to chug, "Okay I think you have had enough! Plus, you shouldn't just randomly drink something that's been sitting on a table at parties!" Clare noticed a bunch of people swarming in the dining room. She ran toward it, making her way to the front of the cluster. Bianca was dancing on top of the rectangular dining room table.

Clare was smiling as she lightly danced to the music watching Bianca. Bianca noticed her, "C'mon Saint Clare! Come join me!" She held out her hand, and helped Clare onto the table. They both strut to opposite sides of the table. Eli tore through all the cheering men to the side Clare was on. "Clare! Get down from there!" She spun making her skirt fly up. "Wohoo! Take something off!" A guy behind Eli said, he elbowed him in the gut. "Clare! Come on! It's time to go!"

She stopped spinning, struggling to keep still. "Oh god. I—I—I don't…" She collapsed, Eli catching her. He carried her outside to Morty, driving off.

**I know this was a very UN-Clare chapter. But, she's acting out and going crazy. All i can say. hahaha Well tell me what you think in the reviews! Cyber hugs for all that review! :D I'll update as soon as possible. :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	14. El Manana

**yes i know this is a short one. But it's a chapter and an update! so here ya go! The song is El Manana by Gorillaz. hope you like it :D READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Eli sat on the hood of his car once he got to park. He looked over at Clare who was passed out in the passenger side of the car. She was wearing his jacket. When he looked away, here was a noise from the car, Clare was awake and trying to open the door. The door flew open but she fell forward.

Eli jumped off of Morty over to her. He helped her up to her feet. "Oh my god! What? Where are we? What happened?"

Eli was pulling her up off from the grass, "We're at the park a block down from your house. And you got shitfaced. That's what happened." She wasn't paying attention, once she was slouched in his arms looking up at his face. "Woah! You have green eyes."-Eli raised his eyebrows at her-"They're pretty." He placed his arm around her waist walking her to the hood of Morty. "Thanks?"

She laid down on it staring up at the sky. "The stars are so pretty tonight." Eli sat on the hood resting his elbows on his knees, looking up with a crooked neck. "Yeah I guess so. Bright." He heard movement, and she was rolling over onto her side. "I'm gunna be sick." He reached over, grabbing what he could of her hair as she puked. "Oh that's disgusting!" She spit a couple of times before sitting up, covering her face in her palms. "God I must be revolting."

He brushed her hair behind her ear. "A cute revolting though." They both chuckled. She looked up at him. She stared deeply into his green eyes, he couldn't tear his gaze from her blue ones. She shut her eyes leaning into him. She was inches away, he exhaled, letting his warm breath hit her face. Then he turned away looking at the stars again. She opened her eyes to see that he wasn't there. She scowled, before jumping of the hood and fast walking away.

Eli hopped off, "You can't walk home in your condition!" She stormed faster, unzipping his jacket struggling to take it off. Eli chased after her, but she sped up, chucking the jacket onto the wet dew covered grass. He picked it up, watching her run off into the darkness of the street. He kicked his back tire in anger before getting in.

**Again Clare is OOC in this. But yeah. What did you think? Tell me in the reviews please and thank you! :D hehehe I'll try to update again this weekend. And Reviews could make that happen ;D Love ya all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	15. Behind The Crimson Door

**Hey everybody! Here's Chapter 15. To be honest the title name has nothing to do with the Chapter. "Behind The Crimson Door" by HIM. Yeah it's got nothing. Just this Chapter has no meaning behind it, and I thought I was beinging real douchey keeping you guys in the Shadows just because I couldn't think of a title for the chapter. So I put my iPod on Shuffle, and this song came on first. So Here ya go! READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

"Alli!" Eli yelled from the front steps, when he noticed her talking to another girl. She turned around after saying goodbye to the girl. He ran across the street to her, gripping the shoulder strap of his backpack nervously. "Uh… Hey. Have you talked to Clare lately?"

"No. Her parents took her phone away. So, yeah not since the party. Why?" Alli responded in concern.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I think I messed up." Alli's lips dropped to a straight line, "What? What did you do?" She slapped his bicep a couple of times. "Ow. I might of… turned away… When she tried to kiss me. And she stormed off home. So I'm also a little concerned if she even got home or not."

Alli slapped him again. "C'mon! That's what we are paying you for. We _want _her to fall for you remember!" She continued to slap him.

"Yeah I get that! Will you stop abusing me already?"-She stopped-"I was going to kiss her. Trust me, it's not like I didn't want to. It's just, she was drunk. I didn't want to seem like I was taking advantage or something. It didn't seem right."

"I guess that's good. Once she realizes that she'll probably give you brownie points for respecting her." Eli blushed as he smirked after Alli finished her sentence. A wicked smile grew on her face. "You're actually starting to like her!"

Eli glared at her, dropping his smile immediately. "You're fucking crazy. I'm in it for the cash. Cigarettes and car parts aren't cheap you know." Alli watched him intently for a while, "Fine. Sorry. Well I'll try to talk to her. See you around."

They both walked separate ways. Once Eli opened up Morty he slid his backpack across the seat to the passenger side, which hit the side of the door, catching his attention with a thud. On the floor, partly under the seat was black and purple rectangle. When he grabbed it, he realized it was a wallet, making him open it to inspect it. There was a permit in the clear pouch. It was Clare's. He looked through it finding ten bucks, some change, a library card and a couple gift cards. Nothing special. Until he realized a piece of paper hidden behind her permit. He struggled to pull out the thick folded paper. When he opened it up, it was a picture of her and K.C. Eli stared confusingly at the photo. They were in winter clothing and her hair was long and in relaxed pigtails that fell in front of her shoulders.

They looked as if they might have just had a snowball fight or something. But he held her in a hug as they smiled at the camera. They looked happy. And not the fake happy. True happiness. _Was Clare and that K.C. kid together? They look so… cute. I wonder what happened. _Eli thought to himself, before placing the photo into his pocket and setting the wallet in his backpack.

**Again it's a bridge chapter. No actual point until later. So Hoped you liked it! Review! You know I love them! GOOD or BAD. love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	16. Wake Up

**here ya go! Chapter 16 of Taming of Clare Edwards. This chapter is called "Wake Up" by Three Days Grace(Top 5 favourite bands!) Also I recently made a Eclare Youtube video of this song on my youtube account. Links on my profile. :D Check it out if you are into FanVideos! Well I guess all I can say for now is READ REVIEW and ENJOY!**

Wednesday was finally here. Eli and Adam sat on a bench across the hall from their lockers. Adam was raving on about a hot girl he met at the grocery store the other day. But Eli was in his own mind set. He heard the door down the hall open and close. Continued with, "Wohoo!" and "Dance for me!" and also the pathetic not well thought out "Come over here Saint Sexy Clare."

Eli moved his attention down the hall, to see Clare hugging her books, dressed in the least revealing clothes he had ever seen her in. Sweat pants, a baggy t-shirt, and a hoody. She wasn't even wearing heels, she was in her converses. She started to open her locker ignoring the screams.

Eli got up, stopping Adam in midsentence. He grabbed a single white rose that laid next to him. When he made his way up to her, he realized how short she actually was without her heels. He had at least six inches on her. But he leaned against the locker next to hers, "Hey. How was your suspension?" She didn't look at him throwing her books into her locker, "What do you think?" She snapped.

"Well I got this for you." She finally noticed the flower. She took it in hand smiling for a split second. Then looked up to his smirking grin, and her smile dropped as soon as some guys walked by whistling at her. She placed the rose along where the locker door closes. Slamming the door on the flower, yanking out just the stem and chucked it at his feet. She stormed off to second period, English. "What'd the flower ever do to you?" Eli teasingly yelled at her. But she had no humor.

The bell rang, and Eli grabbed his bag racing to English. He walked into the classroom where Clare was sitting at her desk, hiding her face from all the staring people. He sighed at her destroyed face. The one he caused. He pulled her wallet out of his back pocket and chucked it on her desk, "You left this in my car." She placed it in her bag, not even acknowledging him with a look.

Ms. Dawes walked into the room smiling, "Oh Clare! It's so nice to have you back! We all missed you in your absence."

"We all missed her when she left the party." A kid sitting in the next row over said quietly without Ms. Dawes noticing. Eli whipped his head toward him glaring at him criminally. The kid scoffed, "C'mon. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy her dance. Who knew the little sophomore could move like that." Clare looked down at her desk, her fingers in her hair, ashamed of herself. "Shut up." Eli said soundlessly. "What?" The smug guy asked, winking at Clare when she looked over for a moment. "I said Shut up!" Eli yelled.

The boy was scared, until a thought crossed his mind. "Oh you were the dude she left with that night." Eli tightened his fists as he rose to his feet in rage. "I said SHUT UP!"

Ms. Dawes turned forward from her desk. "Mr. Goldsworthy! Care to explain the unnecessary yelling." Eli turned around, stuttering to answer her. Then Clare seized her bag and ran out of the classroom. Eli watched her as she vanished out the door, "Clare!" And she was gone, him being ordered to sit back down. The class was quiet the entire period. The smug boy didn't say another word. And Eli couldn't pay attention, thinking of multiple different ways he could murder the guy and get away from it. But knew it was just a thought.

By the end of class, Eli ran to his locker. Seeing Clare stand up where she read her book and raced off, "Clare!" Eli tried to stop her, but she didn't bother to give him any attention. She passed Adam almost running into him, but he just watched her pass as he made his way to Eli. "What's wrong with her?" Eli groaned.

"Dude. Really? Do you need me to tell you?" Eli glanced at Adam as he spoke. "Well, you said you stopped her from kissing you right? She might feel awkward to be around you now thinking she just made a fool of herself trying something with someone who didn't feel the same in return." He readjusted his bag as he started to open his locker. "Plus, you dragged her to a party she didn't want to go to. Where she got hammered and made a complete idiot of herself. So not only did you make her break a moral of hers. You made her ruin her reputation."

Eli fell back against the lockers slamming his head against them. "God! Why am I such a jackass?"

"Oh you're not a jackass. Just a regular ass." Adam jokingly said shutting his locker. Eli hit him on the side of his head then replied, "Well, if I embarrassed her. I guess it's my turn. And you're helping me!"

**Oh! What do you think Eli is gunna do? What did you think of the Chapter? Just review please! All reviewers get Cyber Hugs! hehehe I'll try to update asap. Just had no homework tonight so I made two short Eclare vids and updated two stories. :D Well Hoped you liked it! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	17. Don't Be Cruel

**Okay, This chapter is dedicated to Heath Ledger. I can't believe it's been three years. RIP Heath Ledger (April 4th, 1979 - January 22, 2008) I'll let you all know now that Eli is going to sing in this Chapter, in honor of Heath Ledger. Not the same song, but I can bet you already know the song. The _bold and italic_ will be Eli singing. Also the song for this Chapter is "Don't Be Cruel" by Elvis Presley. Yes, I love Elvis. He and Heath Ledger were Gorgeous! I wish I was alive during Elvis's time. But whatever, so sad. Well Love you Heath Ledger! I'm still watching your movies a million times as I did when you were alive. God I loved that man! Well READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!**

**P.S. Eli is friends with Sav too.**

The next day, Clare was talking to Alli, gossiping. Eli glanced down at her from the roof. "Shit! I can't do this." Sav readjusted his guitar strap, "C'mon dude. She's here, you have to do it. No chickening out."

Eli shoved him, "Fuck you." Adam slammed the microphone at Eli's chest smirking at him. "It's time." Eli grabbed the microphone watching Adam turn on the amplifiers. Eli let out a deep sigh, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Have you seen Jenna?" Alli asked in an upbeat voice. "You really did a number on her. Almost a week and she's still bruised up. No make-up could cover up that bruised nose."

Clare giggled, and right when she was about to reply when a loud obnoxious screech from a guitar sounded, causing everyone in front of the school to shut up. Everyone was looking back and forth at each other until a beat from a bass started to play from the roof, then a guitar immediately after. It was a 50's beat playing, until a voice started to sing,

"_**You know I can be found, Sittin' **__**home**__** all alone. If you can't come around, at least please telephone. A-Don't be cruel, to a heart that's true."-**_Eli walked to the edge of the roof with his microphone so everyone could see him-**"**_**Baby if I made you mad, with something I might have said. Please let's forget the past, the future looks bright ahead.**__**A-Don't be cruel to a heart that's true."**__-_He started to dance to the beat of the song, and pointed at Clare every time he said 'you' as he begun to continue singing, _**"I don't want no other love. A-Baby, it's just you I'm thinkin' of. Mmmm. Don't stop thinkin' of me, a-Don't a-make me feel this way, Come on over here and love me, You know what I want a-you to say. A-Don't be cruel to a heart that's true."**__-_He sat on the edge with his feet dangling off the side of the building**.-"**_**Why should we be apart? I really love you baby, cross my heart."**_**-**He drew an X over his heart. He then somersaulted backwards, back onto his feet and continued the song.-_**"Let's walk up to the preacher, And let us say 'I Do'. Then you'll know you'll have me. And I'll know I'll have you. A-Don't be cruel, to a-heart that's true. I don't want no other love. A-Baby, it's just you I'm thinkin' of." **_Adam and Sav walked up, so they were in view, leaning in to sing the backup vocals with Eli. _**"a-Don't be cruel (oo-oo-oo), To a heart that's true. Don't be cruel (oo-oo-oo), To a heart that's true. I don't want no other love. A-Baby, it's just you I'm thinkin' of." **_

He sat back down on the ledge while singing the last lyric, smiling down on a blushing Clare. There were multiple reactions, people awing at Clare, guys laughing at Eli, and some girls being jealous of Clare. She smirked up at Eli, then a familiar voice came on over the intercom. Principal Simpson demanding, "Adam Torres, Sav Bhandari, and Eli Goldsworthy. Please come to my office during lunch for detention."

Everyone scattered to their classes, and so did Clare. Eli stood up after watching her walk into the school. "Dude you got it bad!" Sav said placing his guitar into its case. "What are you talking about?" Eli asked wrapping up the microphone.

"Falling for that Clare girl. You've fallen for her hard." Sav replied. Eli picked up an ampliphier, "Uh… No. I'm getting paid to do this. To make her happy. That's what I have to do, then I can move on."

"Sure." Sav sarcastically replied, exiting the roof. Adam looked at Eli with a 'you're not fooling anyone' face. "I'm not falling for Clare!" Eli defended. "Hey, I didn't say anything." Adam smirked as he ran passed him toward the exit.

**I know. Short Kind of weird. But yeah. I just had to make Eli sing. I've heard Munro sing, and He's actually not the bad. Plus, RIP Heath Ledger. Damn. Still Can't believe it. But back on topic. I thought why not make Eli sing a song you wouldn't expect Eli to ever sing. So since he's a punk, metal head kind of guy. I thought "Well I need some sort of love song" then, "ELVIS!" Perfect! ahahaha! So tell me what you think in the reviews. Cyber hugs for you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**

**Also again, if you haven't, check out my youtube videos. Links on my profile. Also you can find the links for follow me on twitter and/or Tumblr. So yeah. ;D Love you all!**


	18. Rumors

**Okay this chapter is called "Rumors" by Timex Social Club. This one is a lil longer than most, but who cares! I like this chapter, and I think you will too. Well READ REVIEW and ENJOY! :D**

Clare walked into the lunch room, with Alli racing up to her behind her. Her stiletto heels clicking against the tile on every step. She hooked arms with Clare, "You're the talk of the school!"

"Yeah. Saint Clare table dancing drunk at parties is juicy gossip, I know." Clare rudely replied. "Are you kidding? Everyone has forgotten about that. The new news is Eli serenading to you from the roof this morning." She pulled up the grapevine link on her phone. The headline reading 'New Kid Trying to Win 10th Grader's Heart' "Chantay has the entire thing videotaped." She started to play it, and when Eli said 'you' the camera moved away from him over to Clare, blushing on top of a huge grin, then immediately back to Eli.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." Clare lied. "How could you forget? It was the sweetest thing ever." Alli implied. Clare sighed, "Yeah. But I just don't know. People say he has some sort of _past _that I don't think I'd want to get involved in. Plus, there's so much going on. Like the funeral this weekend. I don't think I could handle a boyfriend right now."

"Then how about a friend?" Alli suggested. "You're my friend." Clare pointed out. "Yes, but I'm your only friend now. You've pushed Connor, and Dave off the planet. You beat up Jenna. You don't even glance at K.C. anymore. Wesley is terrified of you. I won't _always _be there for you."Alli responded.

"Fine. You know all about gossip. What are the rumors you have heard about Eli?" Clare asked. Alli made them start walking again, "Too be honest. I don't know. He's really in the shadows. Why not ask the gossip queen herself." Alli scurried up to Chantay, "Hey Chantay. We were wondering if you could help us with something?"

"Sure, Bhandari and Baby Edwards. What is it?" Chantay smiled at Clare.

"We were wondering, what do you know about Eli Goldsworthy?" Alli asked following her to her table. Chantay took the head of the table, as they took two seats to the left of her. "Oh your man imitating Elvis this morning?"

"He's _not _my man!" Clare corrected. Chantay sipped from her coffee, "No need to get offensive. But, hmm… He's a mysterious one. I assume you know he drives a hearse. Many say he's obsessed with death. Others just label him emo or goth." She got the attention of the other cheerleaders. "Uh… Girls. What have you all heard on Eli Goldsworthy? The Eleventh grader that drives the hearse."

One brunette girl responded, "I heard he transfered here from Vancouver because he got in so much trouble with the law. His family was forced to move to the east side."

Another upbeat girl spoke up, "I hear he does crazy voodoo rituals on his enemies." A blonde one continued on the last girl's sentence, "Yeah. He like drinks goats blood and everything."-She paused-"I'm pretty sure he's a Satanist. So I'd stay away from him little Christian." Clare started to roll her eyes at all the rumors.

"Well thanks for your help. But I think I'll just drop it for now." Clare said standing up. "He killed a girl." Someone said out of nowhere. "What?" Clare asked trying to find who said that.

K.C. took a seat next to her, Jenna standing back, avoiding Clare. "He killed a girl. His ex-girlfriend in fact. He's a murderer. That's why he's so different." Clare's eyes widened, staring down at K.C. picking at his chili cheese fries. "And you know this how?"

"I have my sources. I promised I wouldn't tell who told me." K.C replied taking a huge bite, chili covering the corners of his mouth and chin. Clare placed her bag on her shoulder shaking away the thoughts that K.C. just filled into her head. "Whatever. These rumors are boring me. I'm just going to go."-She looked at K.C.-"Oh god. Try to have some manners. You really haven't changed have you K.C.?" She chucked a napkin at him as she and Alli started to walk away.

She walked passed Jenna who backed out of the way, hiding how terrified she was of Clare. K.C. wiped his face before turning around and yelling, "It's not a rumor! Be careful with him!" Jenna slapped him in the arm when she got the table. But Clare continued her way out of the caf.

Clare arrived at her locker pulling out her math book. Eli slammed his shoulder against the lockers next to her. "Did you like my song?" She chuckled. She responded, "Cute. But why?"

"To announce my undying love for you." He sarcastically replied. She chuckled as he smirked. "Actually I felt bad making you go to that party. I know how it trashed your reputation as this smart innocent girl. So I thought, my turn to get embarrassed."

"Well thanks?" She shut her locker hugging her textbook. Stepping closer to him so their faces were inches apart. "Plus. Who said I was innocent?" He was smirking down at her looking with calm, seductive eyes. She pulled away, walking down the hall, right at the moment he was going to kiss her.

He dropped his mouth, at first, which turned into a grin being impressed. He ran up to her. "So question. Why weren't you in English this morning?" Clare asked. He whipped his bangs out of his face, "Honest. I didn't want to face you."

"Aw. You're so cute." She baby talked pinching his cheek. He slapped her hand away, "Shut up. I knew there were two ways me singing Presley on top of the roof would end in. Either you hating me for embarrassing you even more…"

"And? What was your other assumption?" Clare asked, lowering her book down to the front of her thighs still holding it with both hands. "That you'd fall desperately in love with me." Eli said with melodramatic character in his voice.

She sarcastically chuckled, "I'd lean more for the first supposition." She shoved him away lightly as she made her way into her class. He stared at her, a smirk appearing after he scoffed.

**So what did you think? Cyber hugs for reviews! :D I hope you all liked it. Well I'll update as soon as possible. Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	19. You Had Me At Hello

**Here you all go! Chapter 19 "You Had Me At Hello" by A Day To Remember! Don't got much to say but READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

The next day. Eli was late for second period. 11 grade advanced English. Clare smiled at the thought that he wasn't in class today. She didn't have to deal with him in class two days in a row. She sat up to listen to what Ms. Dawes had to say. She actually liked the class. She was good at writing, and Ms. Dawes who was also the Art teacher made the class creative and fun.

"Okay, today I am assigning your English partners." Ms. Dawes opened the class as she lifted a clipboard to read off of it. The side door opened, everyone glancing over to see Eli striding into the classroom. Clare rolled her eyes at the sight of him as he took his seat in front of her. "Well Mr. Goldsworthy. Sense you feel like being the center of attention. I'll give you your partner first." She looked at the clipboard, searching for Eli's name. "You will be with Miss Edwards."

"Great." Clare groaned out of annoyance. Eli smirked to himself, at how irritated she was. Ms. Dawes read the rest of the partners then continued, "Okay. Your first assignment is something interesting about your partner. I want you two to get to know each other"-Eli smirked and Clare rolled her eyes-"Then write creative free-lance poem about them and their interesting characteristic. It will be due Monday. So you have the entire weekend to work on it." Clare looked up from her notebook at the last couple of words said.

She got up and met Ms. Dawes at her desk. "Uh Ms. Dawes… I can't… do the assignment _this _weekend."

"Why is that?" She held her coffee mug, which made her look more sophisticated as a teacher.

"Family stuff. My parents have something going on this weekend and I don't think I'll be able to find the time to get with my partner and work on it." She dully explained. "Can I know what these plans are?" Ms. Dawes asked, not buying it.

Clare inhaled, "It's my sis—" Eli interrupted her, vaulting from his desk up behind Clare. "That's okay. We can work on it at lunch? Get it done early."

Clare gaped at Eli surprised of how he just appeared out of nowhere. "Oh… Okay? Nevermind Ms. Dawes then." They walked back to their desks, "Were you eavesdropping?"

"No. I'm in the second row. I could hear everything you were saying." They sat down at their desks, Eli turned around to face her. "So what's something interesting about you?"

"Nothing I'm boring."

"What about, what you are doing this weekend? That sounds interesting." Eli detected.

"That's none of your business." She opened her notebook. "What about you? What makes _you _so interesting?"

"So you think I'm interesting?" He replied smugly, but Clare glowered at him not finding it funny. "Well I don't know. My dad's a shock jock. I went to my first concert when I was six months old."

"How about something about _you_ personally, and that you could, I don't know, _remember_?" She replied rudely.

"Ouch, little one! Well then I have no clue. Nothing exciting has happened in my life." Eli answered.

"I don't believe you." She shut her notebook and zipped up her bag as the bell rang. "So meet you out front at lunch?" Eli followed her out, "See you there."

**Clare and Eli are finally English Partners! How will this turn out? oh... I guess you will all just have to review so I'll update faster. :D hehehe love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	20. A Little's Enough

**Chapter 20 named "A Little's Enough" by Angels and Airwaves. I love all your reviews, they are so sweet! They inspire me to keep writing! :D**

Clare exited through the front doors, walking up to Eli sitting on the ledge to the side. "Hey. You actually showed up." He jumped off, "Of course I would. It's to hang out with you isn't it?"

Clare looked down to hide her blushing cheeks. "So I thought we would go to The Dot. I have my laptop, so we can work on our papers there."

"Sounds good." And they walked to The Dot. At The Dot, they sat at a table outside. He had a hamburger and a soda in front of him and Clare just a salad and water. "So we need to figure out something interesting about ourselves quickly." Clare said taking tiny bites of her salad.

"I seriously can't think of anything." He then pulled out a cigarette lighting it up and taking a puff. Clare's mouth dropped and eyes widened and she reacted, "I find it interesting that you _smoke_."

"Really? I thought girls _loved_ smokers." He sarcastically smirked. She took his cigarette and put it out on the ashtray as she remarked, "Well if you want this girl. Then, no. It's gross."

He looked at her apologetically, "Sorry. I'll stop. It's a horrible habit anyway. Did you know it's apparently bad for you? Mind blown when I learned that." He responded sarcastically. She blushed again, "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Acting like you care what I think? We're _just_ English partners." She sipped from her water.

"Hey, I'm here for you. And maybe I want to be more than English partners." She raised her eyebrows at him. "C'mon, you're cute and funny. I fall easily for that."

She took another bite of her salad. "Shut up." Eli leaned back at her tone, "Whoa, I just want to get to know you and help you out."

Clare chucked her fork down onto her plate. "Well when you want to stop making shit up, and quit pretending you even have an ounce of concern for me. Call me." She got up, grabbing her bag and marching across the street.

"Clare! Clare!" She wouldn't look back. He ran after her, leaving his bag. "Why are you so scared to let anyone just care about you?" He caught her arm, making her turn around. "Because no one actually does!" She screamed back yanking her arm away. She ran off leaving Eli to yell, "Maybe if you had a little more trust in people, you wouldn't be so cold hearted!"

She didn't look back, and Eli headed back to his table slumping in his seat. A couple were staring at him, "What?" He roared, making the couple look away. He pulled out his lighter and another cigarette. He brought the cigarette to his lips and held the lighter, about to light it. But stopped, taking the cigarette in hand looking at it, before breaking it in half. He sighed deeply, lowering his head onto his crossed arms on the table.

**I know it's a short one. And I know they are really OOC in this story, but you need to remember that. But just review! You know I love critiques! :D BTW if you didn't like this chapter, I'm pretty sure you'll like the next one! I know, I'm so bad tempting you guys! Well tahtah for now! :*(^_^) ~Eli**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out my profile for links to my twitter, youtube, and tumblr! **


	21. The Beast and The Harlot

**Okay everyone! It's super early, and I can't sleep. So I'm up watching The Latest Buzz on youtube. XD Not really what you would call my kind of show. But I kinda like Munro as a dumb skater gamer guy! ;D He's halarious! Every word that comes out of his mouth makes me smile XD But I'm not an Amanda/Wilder fan. I just don't feel it. Eli/Clare is way better! And not only because I have a mad crush on Aislinn Paul. ;) Well this Chapter is called "The Beast and The Harlot" by Avenged Sevenfold! GREAT BAND! Well this is where I'll let you off on your own and don't forget to READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Clare walked out of the front doors after the bell rang. Her heels clicked against the concrete steps as she dropped on each step. She was crossing the street toward the main road when she heard a cry, "Hey Clare!" She twisted back to see Eli racing down the stairs, almost jumping his way over to Clare. "Hey where are you going?"

Clare readjusted her bag. "Home!" She used her most famous stubborn tone.

Eli smirked, "You want a ride?" She glowered at him. "I'm really sorry if I upset you at lunch. I didn't mean to make you mad, I was just—"

"Being a complete imbecile." He looked down with a disappointment for a smirk. Clare looked around before answering. "Okay. But_ just_ a ride." And they climbed into the hearse that was in the parking lot and rode in silence. But he followed her into her house.

Clare walked into her kitchen after tossing her bag on the floor. Eli sauntered in behind her looking around the living room, with his hands in his front pockets. He stopped to look at the picture of Clare and Darcy. "You have a nice place."

Clare entered the living room sipping water from a glass. "What are you still doing here? Thanks for the ride. But you can go now."

He smirked in her direction. "Oh do you really want me to go?"

Clare bit her tongue. "Yeah. Now leave."

He scoffed turning back to the picture frames. "You don't want me to go anywhere."

"Yeah! I do! Why would I want you to stay?"

"Because you like me." He didn't even glance at her as he said that with a mellow tone.

Her mouth dropped. "I do not!" she set her cup down angrily. "If someone, you are the one who likes me!"

"Oh really?" Eli stood straight up, now both of them facing each other.

"Yeah really! You're the one that has been following me around. Offering me rides. Taking my stuff. Inviting me to stupid parties. Singing to me from roof tops." She took a step closer.

"Because you have fallen for my natural charm." He smirked taking a few steps closer.

"Oh no! Not true at all!" She yelled.

"Well you're not right because I hate you." They were now walking toward each other.

"Well I despise you!" she quickly remarked, but their bodies didn't stop.

"I can't stand being in your presence!"

"I wish you would just drop dead!" Their bodies met and lips crushed one another. She grabbed his shoulder with one hand and he cupped the back of her neck. It wasn't some innocent kiss. They knew what they were doing and how they were feeling. It seemed to have lasted forever, but once their faces pulled away and their foreheads were pressed against each other's. "I still hate you." Clare said through a sigh. "So do I." Eli replied. They both chuckled a bit without noticing, and went straight back to kissing. Eli threw her onto the couch, so that he was on top of her, making out.

The front door opened in walking Clare's parents with her mother asking, "Honey, why's there a hearse out fron-" Helen interrupted herself when what she saw on her couch. Clare was lying down with her head back, mouth open, eyes rolled up to look at her parents with her hands around Eli's neck. Eli, mouth open and eyes wide. Was frozen, staring into the eyes of the parents of the girl he was currently straddling over her hips.

Randall stepped into view inflamed red. "Clare Diane!" Eli was already off of her and on his feet before he could finish. Randall stomped up to Eli, "Who is this? This pig! What are you doing here? Taking advantage of my poor daughter like that!"

Eli threw his arms up in surrender. "Hey... I-I-I'm-"

"He's my boyfriend!" Clare yelled, catching both Randall and Eli off guard. They both looked down at her waiting for an explanation. "That's right. My boyfriend. And he is perfectly fine with my decision to stay pure till marriage."-Eli glanced at Clare wide-eyed as she linked arms with him- "So you can't get mad at him. He's a... Gentleman." He had a scared expression, but tried to seem laidback. Randall stared him down in stillness. He started to scare Eli almost. Clare squeezed Eli's arm, that he could tell something was uneasy about Clare. She was petrified more than him.

Eli and Clare walked out the front door toward Morty. Clare shut the door behind her, "Sorry about that. My parents are psycho Christians. If they caught me making out with a guy who _wasn't _my boyfriend. We'd both be dead by now."

Eli pulled out his keys and unlocked his car as he spoke in a sarcastic quality, "Sure. No problem."

"Did I do something wrong?" Clare asked innocently but in a tone.

Eli opened the door and looked at her. "No. It's just… I need to talk to someone about an agreement I made."

Clare smirked confusingly. "Okay? Something happen?"

"Yeah. I just need to go talk to them right now." She moved closer to him, flirting with her eyes. He stared down at her, until she was about two inches away. "I got to go." Clare snapped back, scowling at him then turned around and stormed back into her house slamming the door. He watched her, shuddering at the sound of the door shutting, before climbing into Morty and drove off.

Clare leaned back against the door with a pissed expression. "Did you see him on top of her?" Randall screamed from the kitchen. "She's being a teenager!" Helen defended. "He doesn't look like he should be in high school. He seems more suited for some sort of Satanist cult!"-Randall. "Well I'm not too proud of this new mysterious boyfriend of hers either. But we can't judge him just yet."-Helen. "Don't defend him!"-Randall yelled, which ended in a loud crash.

Clare stammered up the stairs to her bedroom, crying.

**Oh, poor Clare. So what did you think? Please Review! More reviews the quicker I update. Or else you'll just have to wait until my next late night up. So Please Review and Subscribe! LOVE YOU ALL! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	22. Warmness of the Soul

**Oh wow! I am so so so sooooo sorry for my computer failing on me. I tried to update as fast as I could, but rewriting this entire chapter felt like it took forever and turned out way crappier than my last version. But I'm working on my next two chapters, that are really big so I gatta make them perfect for you guys. I love you all! You are the best! Things haven't been so great lately, so your feedback on my stories really put a smile on my face :D Thank you all so much! So I was able to rewrite this chapter, hopefully it's at least decent enough. Also, to my Youtube fans, you all lucked out sense they managed to let me keep my videos. So I've been updating those. And if you haven't I love it if you would check them out! :D The link is on my profile! Please and Thank you! Well Sorry for keeping you Waiting so long! This Chapter is called "Warmness of the Soul" by Avenged Sevenfold! :DDD Love you all, And don't forget to READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Eli ran up to The Dot, looking through the glass walls to see Alli and Dave sitting drinking coffee. He ran in talking a seat by Alli, "Oh hi?" Alli said confused.

"Yeah. Hi. Princess I need more info on Clare." He demanded, not showing any kind of expression. "What do you want to know? Her interests?"

Eli exhaled. "What is wrong with her?"

Alli seemed apprehensive in a distraught way. "I don't think she would want you to know." Eli tapped on the table, "You guys are paying me to make her happy again. And that's not working out so well sense I have no clue why she is unhappy in the first place."

She sighed and looked at Dave, he nodded and got up giving Alli an awkward side hug and left. She leaned a little closer to Eli so she could talk softly. "Okay, she's going through a lot lately. And you can't let her know I told you. But about two weeks ago her sister Darcy died. They were really close. And she's having a hard time taking it. She won't talk to anyone about it. Not even me."

"Oh man. I feel so bad." Alli questioned him with a look, and he answered, "I kind of, yelled at her early today. Calling her cold hearted." Alli slapped his arm. "But I made it up to her. She let me drive her home. And… We kissed." Alli's eyes lit up and a huge grin grew upon her lips. "Then her parents walked in and I left kind of discourteously."

Her bright expression plummeted quicker than the Looney Toons Wiley Coyote falling from a cliff from a failed trail at catching the Road Runner. She started to slap him. "What... Did… You… do?" Eli got her to stop smacking him. "Nothing. I just may be left her thinking she did something wrong."

"Oh god! You do not deserve that bonus we gave you." Alli said. Eli looked down in disappointment, "It's been a little over a week. Go easy on me. I was able to get her to make out with me already. I'm proud." Alli giggled a little with him, "but what about her home life? Like her parents?"

She looked at him with a tense look in her eyes. "They don't really get along. Actually not at all. The only time I've seen them actually acting like civil human beings was after Darcy died. But apparently, that didn't last as long as she hoped."

"Oh god. I can't believe it. She hides all of that pain well." Eli said disquieted. Alli took a sip of her coffee, "yeah she's a strong girl." Eli recalled a current memory, "Wait. Do you know what her parents have planned this weekend? She said she can't work on our English assignment because she has something to do."

She set her cup down. "Yeah, it's Darcy's funeral. They're having it tomorrow at their house, so anyone can pay their respects all day."

Eli sighed, "Wait, can you explain to me this?" He reached into his pocket, laying out the picture of Clare and KC he found in her wallet. She picked it up, "Where'd you get this?"

"She left her wallet in my car, and it was stuck behind her permit." He answered. She set it down looking displeased, "That happened over winter break when K.C. and Clare first got together. I took this picture actually. It was right after they had this playful snowball fight in the park." She took a pause. "She really cared about him. Hugged him when he was down. Changed the conversation when it was getting too awkward for him. I'm pretty sure she loved him. They were perfect for each other, I thought. Until Jenna came along. The little slut befriended us, and then ripped K.C. from Clare's grasp."-Her voice went from angered to mellow-"She was hurt. It seemed almost forever for her to get over it. Well I thought she was." She looked at the photo one last time, before handing it back to Eli.

He put it away, "And that fight with the Jenna girl last week? Was it about this?" Alli answered, "They had their little banter of Jenna stealing K.C. away. But when she was going to say out loud about her sister's death. It put her over the top. Punching her before she said anything."

"Wow," he took everything in. "I guess I should talk to her." Alli held her cup at her lips, "Yeah. Maybe you should."

Eli got up, "Thanks Princess." She stopped him, "My name is Alli." Eli smirked, "Yeah, but Princess fits better, I think." Alli blushed. He marched his way out of The Dot, to see Dave sitting on a bench outside the store beside The Dot. He looked ashamed, and Eli scratched the back of his head making his way toward him. "Hey. What's up?"

Dave looked up and got his _cool _together. "Nothing much. Just, you know life." Eli sat down next to him, "What did she do?" He gave a confused look, pretending he didn't know what he was talking about. "Man, it's easy to tell you like that Alli girl. If you like her so much, go for it."

Dave gave a defeated expression, "That noticeable huh? Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's falling for another guy." Eli held his lips in a hard line, "Well if you think she's worth it. Go for her first. Girls like guys who are able to stand up for themselves."

"Thanks I'll try that." Eli got up and pounded fists with Dave. "Hey, Eli. How are you getting Clare to fall for you?"

"Well, it's not working out so well right now. She kind of hates my guts. But I have a plan up my sleeve." Eli smirked and ran to Morty.

**So what did you think? I know not my best. A lot of dialogue. Well I do want to be a screenwriter, not novelist. So it makes sense. Well I would absolutely love your Critique! :D They put smiles on my face, good and bad! I'm really sorry again for the wait, stupid computer! I hate them so much! XD Well I guess, I'll post Chapter 23 asap! Also, If you have a Twitter or Tumblr, feel free to follow me, links on my profile! :D Again, I love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	23. Only The Good Die Young

**Okay, I know this took forever! I loathed rewriting it! Drove me crazy. ahaha but I think I did a good job. But you are the audience, What do you think? So here you go, Chapter 23 "Only The Good Die Young" by Iron Maiden. :D READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Crowds of people dressed in black filled the Edwards' house. Some were socializing, some were sobbing, and some were admiring what an amazing person Darcy was. On the stairs leaning against the open window area through the wall, looking out on the living room was Clare. Her hair was in curls and was wearing a black head band with a red flower on it, something Darcy had given to her. She wore a simple black dress and black leggings with her black flats.

She looked at her father who had an arm around her destroyed mother. Helen's eyes were bloodshot from all her tears. But Randall just would squeeze Helen with his right arm and nod a grin every time someone would make their way to say to them, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Clare was looking down at the memorial photos set up for Darcy. It was on a high table near the couch. A blanket one of the African natives in Kenya taught Darcy to make covered the table. A big picture, the picture she was going to use for her senior picture before she left was framed on top of a stack of books behind the urn full of her ashes. It was decretive with gold and silver painting. Surrounding that was collages of photos of her. A bunch of her in her cheer uniform, some with Peter and Spinner too. Others were with Jane or Manny or other of her friends. Then, a couple of me and her. Most when we were growing up, so baby pictures of us.

Clare started her way down the steps, jumping back when the door started to open. Manny immediately begun apologizing in case she hurt Clare. Jay followed in behind her. "Clare, hey how are you?" She asked once she stopped saying sorry.

Clare shrugged. "Fine." Manny grinned depressingly, before bending over to hug her. "Oh and Jane said she wished she could have come. But she couldn't get away from school though."

"I understand." Clare replied, before walking away. She made her way through the crowd, running into a tall muscular man. Spinner turned around, "Clare." He sweetly smiled. Emma looked down at her. "Hey, I'm sorry for your loss. Darc was one girl. She was like superwoman."

"yeah. Too bad she wasn't invincible." Clare sadly replied. "Well I need to get something." She tried to walk away, as Spinner replied, "yeah, sure. Then I guess I'll talk to you later." She grinned back at them making her way into the kitchen.

The only other person in the kitchen was Peter, sitting at the table, his face buried into his palms. She made her way slowly over to him. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "Peter?" He shot up, scaring her a bit. His reddened eyes looked at Clare, "Oh… Clare… I'm sorry."

"That's okay." She sat across from him, grabbing his hands in hers. "Are _you_ okay?"

He removed one of his hands to wipe his stray tears. "Yeah… fine. Just… Sort of hard. As if reality just… won't hit me yet."

"I understand," She stroked his hands. She blinked away the light amount of tears that were building up behind her eyelids. "Peter. Thank you." He looked up confused. "You were one of the best people to enter her life. You always cared about her, and when she was going through the worst, you were still there for her."

"Well I loved her. I had to." Peter replied. Clare got up and hugged him. "Everyone! Everyone, may I have your attention!" Clare's dad exclaimed from the living room. "I would like to thank you all for coming. Seeing how many people loved Darcy." Clare and Peter made their way to the living room. He stayed, leaning against the wall dividing the living room and kitchen. She moved herself in the back, next to the stairs.

Everyone in the room was staring at Randall, as Helen blubbered in a chair by him. She held a tissue wiping her eyes constantly as he spoke. "Darcy was a fantastic girl. She was amazing. Loved making others happy didn't matter if she knew them or not. She might of had had her ups and downs. But we were proud of her. She was a remarkable Daughter. We were lucky to call her ours." He squeezed the back of Helen's chair. "But not only was she a great daughter. But a wonderful friend too. And she was lucky to have some of the best. You all were always there for her when she needed you." He looked around, smiling at almost every Degrassi Alumni in the room.

"But one of the most important person there for her, her sister Clare." Everyone turned their heads to look back at Clare. "She's a great daughter. But was also an incredible sister to Darcy." When the crowd's attention was taken aback by Randall. Clare could feel her eyes gather with tears. She quietly exited her home, and stepping out onto her porch. She sat down on the top concrete step; sniffling as she rubbed her arms from the cold wind chill. A black hoody fell in front of her face, dangling from something.

She looked up to see Eli, holding his jacket that he had just removed from himself. "Here, take it." She hesitated, before grabbing it and throwing it over her shoulders like a blanket. Eli sat down next to her, resting both his elbows on his knees; slouching but looking up at the stars. Clare stared at him perplexedly, "Uh… What are you doing here?"

He was soundless, scrupling to look away from the sky. He looked down at the ground, grabbing his wrist nervously, without reason. "I thought you might need me." Clare tried to hide wiping her tears away, "Well I don't. So you can go."

"Clare, I'm sorry. It's just, that kiss was unexpected. Overwhelming is the word. I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday. It's just…" He looked the opposite way than her, then back at the ground. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About your sister?" He finally looked her in the eyes. She tugged on the jacket a little, "I didn't want anyone to know. It was no one's business." Eli stared at her softly, then she continued, "Whenever something tragic or something happens to someone. Especially at Degrassi, they feel the need to tell everyone in the school, breakdown and cry in public. Just so they can get attention. People are just insensitive about everything so they can be everyone's priority. I hate it."

"I mean, this is my problem. No one needs to know. And I'll deal with it the way I need to. _On my own."_ She said with a saddened stubborn toned. Eli sighed, "How are you dealing with it?"

She looked around blankly, "I might have… destroyed my house. Broke some pictures, trashed the kitchen… I—I just couldn't control myself. This is my situation and my situation only. No one needs to get involved. I'll deal with it myself."

Eli readjusted, however was still in the same position. "I used to be just like that—Still am. I destroyed my room, ran away a couple times, got in fights-" Clare interrupted, "Ha. Small world."

Eli smirked quickly letting it fall, "But one thing I've learned is to let some people in. When you don't let others be there to listen… you lose everybody. All your friends leave you to be alone. You're family doesn't bother with your existence. Everything… disappears. And you have no way to fix it." He stared out into the blackened street; as if he was talking to himself. His voice was hurt as he spoke. Clare bit her lip in concern, so she leaned into him as she hugged his arm with hers. He moved his eyes to her for a glance, keeping his head in the same place. He moved his hand onto her bare knee. "You gatta let some people in little one. You just have to make sure they are ones you can trust."

Clare let go of his arm, wrapping the jacket tighter around her. "She was sick… She decided her senior year to go to Kenya and help out down there. She was supposed be gone for only a semester. But she loved it too much. Made the choice to stay. Then, three weeks ago, the organizer of the whole going to Kenya to help out the people called us. Told us, Darcy was really sick and they didn't know what was wrong. Said, it was too much of a risk to send her home, not knowing if it was contagious or fatal." She choked up, "So my parents went down with a doctor. Two days later, she was gone."

Eli put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her as he pulled her into his shoulder. "Well, like Iron Maiden said, 'Only The Good Die Young.' She's in a better place now, right?" Eli asked after searching for the right words to say to Clare. Even if he didn't believe it himself.

She scoffed. "Ha. Yeah."-She grabbed at her cross charm.-"You don't have to say it. I get it now. This was nothing but a charm." She ripped the necklace from her neck, breaking the chain. "All lies." She chucked it out into the darkness. Eli exhaled deeply, rising to his feet. "Come on." She stared up at him puzzled; he held out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

She bit her lip, as she grasped his hand and he guided her to his car. Opening the passenger door for her, before leisurely walking around the hood to the driver's side.

**So what did you all think? Review Por Favor? :D love you all! I'm in the process of editing chapter 24 right now, so it's coming. Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	24. Forever

**Hey everybody! Sorry this took me forever. But sense I lost all my chapters I have to rewrite them, so that takes forever. But also, reality isn't so good right now. Like not just, failing a class or something. Like legit things I can't tell anybody about. I'm sorry for being this depressing mystery bitch. But I really need to deal with this as I can. Sorry, but Reality comes before Eclare Fanfiction. I love you all! You are amazing! But I'm going to have to take another break from fanfiction. I'm almost done rewriting the next chapter. So when I have the time I'll finish and update. But for now, break. Thank you all for understanding! :)**

**Okay, onto the chapter. This chapter is called "Forever" by Papa Roach. I wrote this chapter WAY better the first time. But this is what you get. Love you all! And don't forget to READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

**[REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Swanstream: Thank you! I try. yeah I thought, him showing up when she was crying would be a really Eli-esque move! XD**

**Hey it's me Megan D: Thank you very much! And, Yes. I understand, that when you learn to write, the proper way is to have a new line when there is dialogue from a different person. But you _can _also put two people's dialogue in one paragraph. It's just like I guess you could say a more "advanced" way, but, I don't know. As long as you can do it appropriately, you can write dialogue the way I'm trying. I'll admit, I'm not the best at it; I'm still learning. But I'm practicing, so yeah ;D Thanks again!]**

Eli parked Morty at a front of a cemetery. Eli got out and started walking, his hands shoved in his front pockets. Clare, befuddled getting out of Morty slipping her arms through the sleeves of Eli's jacket, chasing after him. "Goldsworthy! Why are we here? What are we doing at a cemetery?"

"I want you to meet someone," he responded at the top of the hill. She kept following him a few rows of headstones. He was staring at one that he stood in front of. Clare walked up to his side reading the name "Julia Anne King". She let the silence stay for about a minute before asking, "Who's Julia?"

"My ex-girlfriend," Eli answered. "How'd she… die?" Clare worryingly questioned. Eli hesitated to answer, but replied staring down at the dying flowers lying on the grass, "I killed her."

Clare's eyes shot open. "E-excuse me?" She instinctively took a couple steps back, recalling what KC said. Eli sat down, knees up, again resting his elbows on them. "Me and her were hanging out one day at my place. But we got into this fight. She was screaming, I was getting pissed off. Said some things I really shouldn't have. She got upset and took off on her bike in the night. Got hit by a car."

Clare knelt down, placing an arm around his shoulders lightly. "I didn't go after her or anything."-He sighed-"Now she's dead. Because of me." His head dropped, closing his eyes as he held his breath.

Clare bit her lip; not knowing what to say to him. "I'm… so… sorry." He didn't look up. So she wrapped her other arm around him, hugging him gracefully. They stayed like that for a little while, until his hand rose to her upper arm to grab it with acceptance. She gripped slightly tighter, resting her chin on his head.

Moments that seemed like forever passed. But then they pulled apart. She held his face in her hands wiping his tears away with her thumbs. "You don't need to blame yourself Eli. Mistakes happen. Sometimes for the worse, and sometimes for the best." Eli stared at her apathetic; eyes glazed over and lips parted slightly, "You don't get it Clare."

She let go of his face, leaning back. He got up, turning away and kicked the ground lazily. She hugged her knees staring at the gravestone, "You're right. I don't get it. I don't get how you can blame yourself for an accident you didn't cause." He whipped back around but she spoke in her soft voice before he could. "I know you hate yourself for yelling at her, and not going after her. But how were you supposed to know this would happen. You had no idea. You probably were originally going to call her later that night after realizing what a dick you were being." She sighed. "It's not your fault that _she _decided to leave in the night. That _the driver_ didn't notice her. It's not your fault. If anything if was the driver's fault, but I won't blame since I don't know the situation. But things happen Eli. Some good, some bad. And some don't make sense of the reason why it happened until you find it."

There was silence as he sat back down, "How come… a year and a half, I've been kicking myself every day for killing Julia. Destroying myself inside. And I meet you _nine days ago_, and you change my whole perspective on life with one comment?" Clare glanced at him, not bearing the upset tone he used, she looked back away. He exhaled, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it up. She gave him a cruel look and he replied, "I swear I'm stopping. But it's an addiction. It's hard."

She shrugged, looking away again. Eli puffed from his cigarette, "Silent treatment? What'd I do now?"

"I tried to help. And you yelled at me." She mumbled troublingly. He gave a second to reflect the way he talked to her, remembering the harsh pitch, "Clare I'm sorry. That wasn't meant to sound like I was mad. I'm just a little stressed. You can fathom the situation you just put me in."

She smirked, "Sorry." Once it dropped he scooted over to her, "Don't be. You're right. Everything does happen for a reason. I guess it was just Julia's time to go then. Just like it was Darcy's."

"I would say so," a small smile appeared on her lips. Eli reached into his pocket, "Then I think you want this back." He held each side of the broken necklace chain as the charm fell from his fingers, stopping mid-way along the chain. She stared at the cross charm she threw out into the streets an hour ago. "Wha—What? Where'd you get that?" She stuttered, catching her breath.

"Luckily, you threw it right beside Morty. So I thought I'd pick it up for you." She wouldn't stop staring at it. "Clare, I, myself a born and raised Atheist, understand that you can't just give up on your beliefs because you miss your sister. If this is what you believe, you need to stick to it… for Darcy." She bit her lip as she grabbed it from him, caressing the charm between her fingers before putting it into a pocket. They got up and started to walk down the hill back to Morty.

"So what now?" She asked and he chuckled, "yeah, I don't really know what tops me forgiving myself for the death of my ex, and you reaccepting your religion."

She laughed with him. "I meant, where do _we_ stand?"

He slowly quieted himself, finishing off his cigarette before answering. "Where do you want to be?"

"I asked you first."

"Well, all we've done is fight since we met. You even told me you hated me _when_ we kissed. You got drunk and passed out in my car. I sang to you on top of the school roof. And we've both helped each other get over some depressing things that felt like they would haunt us forever." Eli replied. He smirked in confusion, "I have really no idea where that leaves us."

"Well then. I guess there's only one way to find out." Clare responded. Eli stopped in his tracks, and so did she. They gazed into each other's eyes, as he placed his hand under her chin, guiding her face up to his. Their lips met and they slowly had one kiss before pulling away. Clare's eyes stayed shut while she lowered her head, hiding her grin.

He fluttered his open looking down at how adorable he thought Clare looked. He never thought he could ever see someone so beautiful while standing in a cemetery. He admired her until he realized one tear run passed her lashes down her cheek. "Little one? What's wrong?" He grabbed onto her upper arms to comfort.

"It's nothing," She shook her head as she finally opened her eyes. "Just… It's nice to have something working out nicely for a change. These last couples of weeks have been nothing but hell. I would have never thought one _impulsive _boy could fix that."

"I told you I have charm." They both giggled at Eli's I-told-you-so comment. He put his arm around her shoulders, "C'mon, I bet your parents are wondering where you are by now."

**Yeah... not my best. But didn't hurt. Thank you for reading this. I'm so proud of this story, and really hope life doesn't interfere too badly that I can finish it soon...ish. Well again thank you! Love you all! Thank you for being understanding about all of this. It's really tough time right now. So love you all! I'll be back as soon as I can. :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	25. Love Like Woe

**I am so sorry this took forever! Things are getting A LOT tougher. And it's just hard for me lately. Well no, refrase that, things are hard for everyone around me. So I'm just trying to be there for them and It's really hard to find time to write. I'm so sorry. My therapist is helping me, so maybe I can get some things in order. I love you all! Thank you for being so patient! And I hope I haven't lost any readers due to my absence. You are all amazing! And I'm trying to find time to write. Again it's hard. Thank you all for understanding! **

**Okay, onto the chapter, this is called "Love Like Woe" by The Ready Set! Which I happen to be seeing in April, I hope. Well If I go I can't wait, with The Downtown Fiction too! ;D Well this is a weird chapter. Just for fun! So don't forget to READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Clare unbuckled her seatbelt, as she gathered her stuff together. "Honey?" Helen asked from the driver's seat. "Yeah mom?" She asked, not really giving her, her full attention.

She placed her hand on Clare's shoulder, "I love you very much Clare. You are my daughter, and nothing on this earth could keep me from loving you." Clare looked up confused, "I love you too mom…" The moment was awkward, but then when Clare relaxed she went in for a hug. They held each other for couple seconds, until Clare pulled away to exit the car.

She made her way to the top of the stairs, where Adam jumped off the side ledge. "What was that all about?" He asked directly looking at Helen driving off.

"Nothing just being emotional," She hugged her books as they walked into the school.

"I see you've gone… floral." Adam commented as he glanced at her outfit, which was a floral dress with white leggings and black flats. She smiled, "Thanks? I think?" He jumped on her sentence, "No you look nice. It's just different then everything else you've worn this year. But I was wondering if you've seen Eli?"

They made it to their lockers, "Not since Saturday, why?"

"We were supposed to have a guy's night last night, but he totally blew me off. I assumed he would have probably been with you." Adam slammed his shoulder against the lockers as she started to open hers.

"Why do you say that?"

"Are you kidding? The past week it's been non-stop talk about you." She blushed as he spoke. "Speak of the devil."

Eli made his way down the hall, "hey little one and… Adam? Hey what's up man? I didn't know you guys knew each other." He held out his hand to greet Adam with _their_ casual handshake, but Adam didn't react. Adam stared at him, "we're in the same grade. We have like, three classes together."

Clare shut her locker, readjusting her bag feeling uneasy with the silence, as Eli put his arm around Clare's shoulders. "Adam, you okay?" Eli asked, thinking about it for a second. "Oh my god. Guy's night. I'm so sorry man. I didn't get home until real late Saturday night thanks to this little one. Then my dad kept me at the radio station all day yesterday. I guess it just spaced my mind. I know I should have called. Sorry man."

Adam shrugged, "That's okay." They pounded fists. "Well I should go. Catch you later." Adam sauntered away.

Eli tightened his grip around Clare, "So what do _you_ wanna do?" He rhetorically asked, bending over to kiss her. They lightly fell against the lockers when she pushed him away smiling, "Eli we have to go to class."

He walked after her, "But school is so boring."-He grabbed her hand, turning her around-"Why not we take off for the day? Get to know each other a little more if we're going to be a couple now."

"You mean, play hooky. You really don't like going to anything school related huh?" She smugly replied.

"Not really. It's not my style." He intertwined their fingers together, stepping intimately closer to her. "C'mon, what do you say? It'll be fun."

She thought about it, "I guess it would be good to get to know the guy I'm going to be calling my boyfriend. Plus, I didn't even do our assignment that's do today anyway. So… What the hell? Why not?" Eli put his arm back around her as they headed for the doors, "That's my girl! And also, we could figure out any interesting fact about each other while we're out. By the way, you look cute today Little one." He finished as they exited the doors.

* * *

Eli paid the frozen yogurt vender as Clare nibbled on small bites of vanilla yogurt swirl from the cup. When he turned to face her, he chuckled up a smile. "What?" Clare asked. But Eli replied with, "You're just too adorable."-He grinned at her blushing face-"Hey give me a bite." She got a big spoonful of vanilla frozen yogurt and shoved it passed his lips.

He wiped the leftover yogurt off his lips, trying not to laugh as he was swallowing the huge bite. Clare smirked at him having difficulties. Once he got it down he commented, "Nice one. But you are right, frozen yogurt is better than ice cream."

"I told you," She said walking away with a skip in her step. He raced up to her, "but I can think of something sweeter." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a kiss. Clare accepted, running her free hand through his dark locks.

Once they were apart, Clare was breathless. So she sat on the bench they were by. He slid next to her, trying to look smooth. "So the rumors are true?" She sarcastically said.

"What? That I'm a great kisser?" Eli arrogantly replied with a smirk. She smiled, "No, that you're conceited."-They smiled at each other with light chuckles.-"What about the other ones? Like death obsessed?"

"Because of Morty?" He expected. "Yeah, no. I'm not obsessed with death. I like Morty, because Hearses are just sick. I don't understand why you can't like them. And the way I look, it's called style." They chuckled, "What about you? I heard from somewhere you brought a vibrator to school one day?"

"Oh god," She covered her face. "Oh ho! We got a confession!" He cheered when looking at her blushing face.

"I… I can't even explain that. My friend Alli and I… Y'know, it's not even worth telling. Last year, she stole it from our friend's godparent's bedroom and then put in my bag… Then kind of went off during math." She kept pausing, deciding in the middle not to let Eli know it was from Principal Simpson's house. She was looking away, glancing through her bangs to see his reaction.

He busted out laughing, grasping at his abdomen. "Oh my god! That's hilarious!" She punched his side, "Shut up! Your turn to tell me something embarrassing."

"Okay… Okay… I once dated this girl. Really cute, kind of funny, adorable beyond belief. And she once… brought a vibrator to school!" He started to laugh again. She punched him again. "What? It's embarrassing!" She pouted, and he surrendered, "I'm sorry. Kay, one time I had to sing Elvis on top of the school for that same girl."

"You _had _to do it?" Clare snapped. Eli put his arm around her, "Yeah. I _had _to! It was the only way I could get you not to hate me anymore after that weekend."

"Why didn't you kiss me that night?" She asked. He was caught off guard, his smirk fading instantly. "I didn't think it was right. You were shitfaced. Just would have felt like I was taking advantage of you. Plus, I'd want our first kiss we share to be something you _remembered_."

"Fair answer—Thanks." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before falling into one another's lips. Crushing them together for a second. Eli pulled away, grabbing Clare's wrist to look at her watch. "Well it's already third period and we haven't done much. C'mon. Let's start this Hooky adventure." They intertwined their fingers together, running off down the street.

**So What did you all think? Good? Bad? I'll take all types of critiques! Well thank you for reading, Thank you for being patient, Thank you for understanding! I apprciate it! I love writing Eclare fanfiction and this is such a good story in my mind. I love what I have planned out and I can't wait for you all to figure out. But again sorry! I'm trying to write as fast as I can when I can. Love you all! :*(^_^)~Eli**

**P.S. There is a link to a petition on my homepage. It's a situation that is REALLY important to me! And I would appriciate if you would sign it; I'd be forever Thankful! Again, it is a choice you don't have to. But it could help some lives. Please and Thank you. **


	26. Family Portrait

**Well I am sick. So what else to do other than lie in bed. Work on fanfics and videos! So that's all I've been doing lately, kinda sad. I hate being sick. But with everything that is going on right now, it's the only time I actually me "Eli time" so here you go! Again, updates will be sporatic. But who knows. I just love that you are all still reading. Also, everyone asking me questions for spoilers and etc. You will just have to be patient a see. Keep reading and you will know what happens with Clare, Eli, Alli, etc. Well this chapter is called "Family Portrait" by P!nk. So READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Clare pulled Morty up to the curb by her house. She put him in park as she turned on the light. Eli was chuckling in the passenger seat. "What? Was I that bad?"

"No. Today was just fun. It was a new experience giving driving lessons." Eli replied, he looked around. "We ditched before first. That was like what, eight in the morning? We've been out for like thirteen hours."

She giggled, "Well like they say, 'try something new every day.' Plus, I guess I'm just _that_ entertaining." He chuckled again, "hey, I thought we decided on that I am the smug one?" They leaned in and pecked a kiss on each other's lips.

She pulled away with a confused look. "What?" Eli asked. She stared at her dark house, "The lights are out. And just my father's car is here."

"Okay? Is that bad?" Eli asked.

"My dad's usually not home until really late and my mom didn't work today so she should be home." Clare's voice shook with concern.

"Maybe, your dad got off early and your mom went out." Eli suggested to calm her. He stole her attention back as she nodded, "yeah. You're probably right. Well thanks for the driving lesson." She grabbed her bag from the passenger side's floor, before exiting the hearse.

She watched him drive off home while she watched from the porch. She entered her house, flicking on the light switch to the living room. "Dad?"-No answer-"Mom?" There was a dark figure in the kitchen. "She's not here Clarebear!" an angered Randall screamed from the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Clare asked nervously.

He stumbled out into the lit room. "She's gone. Left. Not coming back." He collapsed on the couch. "Dad? You're drunk. What do you mean she's not coming back?" She sat on the coffee table to be by her father.

"Helen left us! Packed her bags and left. Gone Forever!" Randall answered taking another swig from the whiskey bottle.

Clare took a moment to let everything sink in before she snatched the bottle away from his lips, "Mom left? This is all your fault dad! I hate you!"

He stood up, "Don't you dare use that tone with me!"

"I…Hate…YOU! You're drinking because you drove mom away! You don't drink!" She screamed looking up at him, and chucked the bottle behind her. "I know you were hitting mom! I saw you guys when you were fighting! You were a horrible husband! No wonder she lef—" Her sentence stopped when his fist came in contact with her cheekbone, knocking her to the ground. Tears spilled over her eyelids, as she grappled back on her feet; racing up the stairs with her bag.

She locked her door behind her when she entered her room. The tears ran faster and she fell to the floor. Burying her face into her hands, she heard her father yelling from downstairs. "Clare Diane! Get your ass back down here!" She was scared. So she pulled a large duffle bag out of her closet and started to shove her clothes into it. Then extras into her school bag such as: her laptop, pictures, books, etc. Her father's footsteps grew louder. "Shit! Where is it?" She yelled to herself throwing her drawers on the floor, hitting everything off her shelves. She flipped over her mattress to see an envelope on top of her diary. She grabbed both of them, about to open the letter. But stopped once the handle on her door started to shake.

"Clarebear! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Randall screamed from outside the door. She froze for a second, before grabbing the rest of her stuff and zipping up her bags. She opened her balcony door and threw her duffle bag down on the grass, and readjusted her other bag so she could make it down the trellis safely. "CLARE!" She heard while she was making her way down. Followed by a door slamming open and hitting a wall. She dropped the last couple feet; falling in a crouch.

She grasped her duffle bag and started to race down the street toward the park. "CLARE! GET BACK HERE!" Her father's voice screamed from the balcony.

She found a bench in the park, where she dropped everything and collapsed; struggling to catch her breath. She pulled out the letter that was on her diary and started to read it:

_Dear Clare,_

_I want you to know I love you very much._

_I don't mean to hurt anybody, I just couldn't_

_be around your father anymore. I'll be back to get you_

_as soon as I find a place to settle down at. But for now,_

_Lay low with your father and try not to get him angry._

_I love Clare. I'll be back as soon as possible._

_Love, Mom_

She crumpled as she began to cry again, and laid down and stared up at the stars. When her phone started to ring. She glimpsed at the caller ID through her blurry eyes to see it said "Home". "Pft… I have no home anymore." And she threw it toward a nearby tree.

**So what do you think? Leave me some comments in the reviews! You know I love 'em! Well I hope this cold passes, but then also then if it goes then not as much time for Eclare vids and fanfics. Well Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	27. Jesus Etc

**Hey everyone! Well I don't have much to say other than thank you for the reviews they put a smile on my face, and the get well wishes. Also here's Chapter 27 it's called "Jesus Etc." by Wilco. And no this isn't because this is the title of the Eclare episode going on now. I've loved the song forever! I did and Eclare Vid with it too! Check it out(youtube link on my profile) I literally have every chapter for this story planned. On the notes on my iPod. There's a whole note dedicated to this story. So I have summaries to myself to every Chapter with the title to every chapter too. I'm a nerd, but when it comes to my writing and etc. Y'know the important things(not school) I love planning and making notes and just work from that on my own schedule. Well sorry for my rant, READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY! **

Eli made his way to the front door, wiping his eyes with his knuckles. He reached for the doorknob, opening the door and leaning against it with it slightly open. "Yes?" He regained vision to see Clare with a hood over her damp curls and strange pattern of wet to dry against her clothes, and two bags on her shoulders. "Clare? What are you doing here?"

She glanced him down, seeing he was in just his boxers. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry if I woke you." She started to turn away. He grabbed her arm, pulling her into his house. "No, I was just about to though. If you show up at my house ten after midnight with two full bags, wet, and eyes which look like you have been crying. There's a good reason. Now come in and tell me what's wrong."

He shut the door, taking her bags and pulled her over to the loveseat. He set her bags by the stairs before sitting next to her, setting his arm along the back. "Now what's up?"

She struggled to get the words out. So she jumped on him, linking her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, "Oh Eli. She's gone. I hate him. The sprinklers. I had nowhere else to go." She cried.

"Clare. Clare! You're speaking nonsense. What happened? In complete sentences." He said pulling her away, to look her in her eyes.

She wiped her tears, sniffling. "When I was being really sketch when you dropped me off. Well, I knew something was wrong and apparently my mom took off and left my dad and I." She rubbed her sleeve across her face. "My dad was drunk and… and… he hit me when I told him this was his fault. So I ran away." Eli pulled her into a strong hug. She continued with every choking breath, "So I ran to the park. I crashed on a bench and the sprinklers apparently come on at midnight and they woke me. And I was just so scared… I didn't know where else to go."

He squeezed her tighter, "It's okay. It's okay. Everything's alright now. I'm here; I'm here, shhh…" He stroked her hair to calm her. "You don't ever have to go home."

"That Hell isn't a home. Just a bunch of planks of woods put together to be a house." She mumbled into his chest. Eli pulled her up, "C'mon, you can stay in my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

He walked her up the stairs quietly to not wake up his parents. His room was filled with band posters, and other interests of his to design the room. With also a drum set covered in stickers in the corner. After he noiselessly shut his door behind them, he helped her remove her jacket. "The bathroom is through there, and I'll be downstairs if you need me."

She grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks, "Please stay? For a little bit?" He nodded. She changed out of her dress into a pair of pajamas she packed, and crawled into Eli's bed. He lied next to her over the covers, hugging her as tears trickled down from her quiet eyes as she softly drifted to sleep. He felt so bad; nothing could feel worse than what he was doing to this poor, innocent girl. It wasn't right.

**So what do you think? Tell me in the reviews. Sorry for the shortness, but it's what my fingers typed. XD Well I don't have much to say but Thanks for reading! :D Don't forget to review! *Cyber Hugs!* I'll update as soon as possible! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	28. Feeling This

**Oh my god! I'm so sorry that this took me so long to update! I've been really busy. So I never had the time. Well First I love you all! Your reviews make my day! :D Well this chapter is called "Feeling This" by Blink 182. So READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

**P.S. Lotta you are missing "Badass" Clare. She's still there. It's just a tough time right now. Would you make a witty remark when your father had just hit you and your mom took off. I don't really think so. She will be back, just not lately she hasn't. **

The morning sun shined through the window, lightening the room where Eli and Clare laid asleep in his bed. Her arms cuddled the pillow; as his face was buried in her hair, and his arm hugged her resting right under her bust. They both held serene smiles upon their faces. "Eli!" His mother Cece yelled sing-song like. His eyes fluttered, but he didn't move. "Get outta bed before you're late for school, Sleepyhe-!" She said as she opened his bedroom door, shutting herself up at what she saw.

Eli jumped, waking Clare, "Mom!" She smiled, "Oops! Sorry," she shut the door and left them.

Eli was on his feet rubbing his face. "Oh my god. That was your mom? I hope I didn't get you in trouble," Clare said hugging the blanket that warmed her legs.

"Oh no. You got me in the opposite of trouble. My rents are weird. They'll be high-fiving me when we go downstairs."

Confusion blew across Clare's face. "You're parents, _want _you to have strange girls with you in bed?"

He smirked embarrassingly, "Yeah…"

"You know I'm not having sex till I'm married?"

"I know," He quickly replied. "Let me just talk to them real quick." And he left the room.

Clare got up to grab a set of clothes to change into. Her attention was taken as soon as she noticed that the bottom of her left eye to her lower cheekbone was a blackened-purple color. She leaned closer to the mirror, and lightly pressed her delicate fingers against it. Feeling bits of searing pain pass through her nerves.

"Hey, Cece and Bullfrog understand why you were here last night," Eli said walking through his bedroom and ending in the doorway of the bathroom. "And they told me to tell you. You are allowed to stay as long as you need to." Clare didn't answer so he stepped further in, to see Clare touching her black-eye. "Here. Let me look at it." He took her face in his hands and examined the bruise. He locked his jaw and sucked it, "It looks pretty bad. Do you have any make-up to cover it up with?"

Clare shook her head. "No. Unfortunately I didn't have time to grab my stuff from my bathroom before Randall was breaking down my door."

"I'll get Cece. She'll know what to do," he said before taking off, back downstairs. Clare quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button up short-sleeved shirt with a black vest to go over it.

Cece knocked on the door, before entering with a small bag of make-up supplies. "Hi little girl." She greeted as she set out different foundations and other materials on the counter.

Clare was hesitant, "Uh… it's Clare."

"What a beautiful name. Now let me see that black-eye my baby boy was telling me about." She admired Clare's face. "Oh god, you got such a lovely face, and stunning eyes. What kind of rat bastard would want to besmirch this beauty?"

Clare blushed while quietly replying, "Thanks Mrs. Goldsworthy."

"Oh darling. Call me Cece. Now let's get you ready for school." She started to cover the blackened area with foundation gently touching her with the sponge. Following with the rest of her make-up: eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara. "There."

Clare glanced in the mirror to see her pale skin, glistening. You couldn't see the bruise at all. And her eyes were striking. "Oh… my god. Cece, I look amazing."

"Just doing my job." She smiled then pulled Clare to face her and held her hands. "I want you to know, you can stay here for as long as you need. Any friend of Eli's is a friend of ours. Heck! You can move in if you need to. I'd rather have you stay here than even having it cross your mind to go back home."

"Thank you Cece." Then Clare hesitated to go in for a hug, but she warmly welcomed it.

Clare ran downstairs to see Eli holding her bag for her. "C'mon, we're going to be late. I already took out all of your stuff that wasn't school related. Except I couldn't find you phone. Did you leave it there?"

Clare took her bag and they started to head out as she answered, "no… I kind of threw it at a tree last night when my dad kept calling me." Eli chortled, "That's my girl."

* * *

Clare sat on one of the exercise balls typing away on a computer. Eli sat across from her rereading whatever he just printed. Alli walked into the room and up to Clare, "See this? This is a phone. Best friends answer it."

Clare rolled her eyes, and Eli spoke up, "You've been calling a tree all day then." Clare laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm lost." Alli innocently responded.

"Alli, actually… I need to ask you something." She sat next to her with concern as Clare spoke. "I was wondering, if I can stay with you? If it's alright with your parents, of course. My mom took off on us yesterday and I don't know when or if she's coming back. Then my dad went _insane _and… I just can't go home. So do you think your parents will let me stay? Just for a little while."

Alli immediately knew what Clare was talking about by putting the pieces together. She knew her father was violent, bet never expected him to hit her. So she replied, "Oh god Clare! Of course you can stay with us! No question." She quickly hugged her. "Where were you last night? I hope you didn't stay at home with you dad."

"No, I slept over at Eli's. But, no offense,"-she looked over at Eli, then back at Alli-"I don't think I'd be comfortable moving in when we just got together _this _weekend. Last night was just 'spur of the moment'. So yeah…"

"Well, you can stay with me as long as you need to. And my family loves you, so they will welcome you in with open arms." She hugged her before leaving.

"Well I got to go too. You get your homework done young miss!" Eli said trying to sound assertive. He bent over to peck a kiss goodbye before running after Alli. "Hey princess! I want out."

"Oh please Goldsworthy, don't back out. She's so happy now." Alli begged.

"No. I want out, but not like that." They stopped and he readjusted his bag. "I'm falling for her."-He shrugged-"So you guys don't need to pay me anymore. I just want to be with her."

Alli's smile grew ear to ear. "I knew it! I am a matchmaker." Eli rolled his eyes, "Well she's just as messed up as me. I think we go well together. And I want to be _with _her, without it feeling like a job."

"I'm glad. You two are really cute together on top of that anyway." Alli hugged him. "Thanks. You've changed her whole world in just a couple of weeks." And they both smiled before turning away.

**So I hope you like it! Please review! I haven't been getting that many reviews, so I would like to know if I'm doing something you guys don't like or what. I just like to be let know if I'm doing something right or wrong. Love you alll! Please and Thank you! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	29. The Truth Hits Everybody

**what is this? An update? I don't believe it! Well believe it. I finally got around to posting this chapter. Which is named "The Truth Hits Everybody" by The Police. Check it out! Amazing Song! (Not exactly like the chapter though) I'm not going to say much, but sorry for not being around. Super tough to find "Me" time. But I want to tell you all, if you want updates about my videos or stories. Follow me on Tumblr(link is on my homepage) Or Twitter. Twitter will have automatic links to my tumblr posts. So I will post my updates there. If one will be soon or if you will have to be a little more patient. Sorry again. I don't mean to leave you all hanging. **

**I love all your reviews! They are so amazing! Love them all! A lot of you are asking if Clare will find out about the plan from before. I'm just going to say this now, You will just have to continue to read and find out with everybody else! ;D Love you all! So here you go, READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!**

**[P.S. The thing that took me SOOOO long to write this chapter, excluding life, was their poems. I was an idiot for deciding the assignment was poems when I suck at poetry. So their poems kind of suck. So don't judge the chapter by that. As long as you get a Main-Idea of what each of their poems are saying. You'll get the chapter. :D]**

Eli and Clare bumped into each other as they entered Ms. Dawes class. He smirked at her, realizing they didn't notice each other come around separate corners. She gave him a sarcastic disgusted look as she cut in front of him; strutting her way to her desk. He rolled his eyes and followed her.

When he took his seat in the desk in front of Clare, she asked, "Do you think Ms. Dawes noticed we skipped yesterday?" Eli turned around glaring at her, "What do you think?" He bobbed his head at the back door.

"Clare? Eli? Nice of you two, to show up today. I'd like to hear your excuses for being absent the day the assignments were _due_." Ms. Dawes said, entering the back door and standing next to them in the aisle way.

"Uh…" Clare stuttered. "We went to explore each other's minds to get a more depth, emotional poem out of each other's lives," Eli finished.

"Hmm… fine. I'll give you this one. But that doesn't get you out of detention. _And _I want you two to read your poems in front of the class," Dawes decided. "Both of you. Go up."

Clare looked down at her poem; shaking as she stared into Eli's innocent emerald eyes, then moved her stare to his lips. Where no sound came out, but the reading of his lips saying, "C'mon." She slowly walked behind him to the front where Dawes's desk was. Eli scratched his head, "Uh… Do you wanna go first? Or should I?" Clare pointed to him, and he started, "So many words can describe Clare Edwards—"

Dawes interrupted him, "No. Don't just read if off the paper. Look at her. Tell _her _about herself. Be…intimate."

Eli bit his tongue, licking his lips. "Okay?" He shifted his weight so he was looking at her. She looked nervous grabbing her wrist as the paper slapped against her thighs with her movement. "_So many words, can describe Clare Edwards. But such as smart beauty, has her breach of duty. One house that isn't a home, ending with a urn of chrome_—" Clare's mouth dropped slightly as he continued to read. Eli stared into her saddened eyes, begging for forgiveness with a gaze. "_Colors of purple and black, from being cared for lacked. Love disappears, and to friend's she appears. Midnight's darken sky, in arms she lies. Trying to shield her hidden emotions, staring into eyes bluer than oceans. To have her know she'll always be loved, even when she shoves_." He smirked at her in embarrassment and apology.

She held a penetrating stare, lightly shaking her head at him. Eli's eyes moved to the floor. The whole classroom started to clap, but as soon as it went silent. Dawes spoke up, "Very good Mr. Goldsworthy. It sounds like you really got to know Miss Edwards, with a little, innocent rhyme scheme." He nodded to her, returning his eyes back to the floor, and then she said, "Clare? You're turn."

"Oh… Uh… Well…" she stuttered. "_Mysterious, yet humble. Alone, but loved. Cold, however nurturing. Blaming himself for mistakes." _–Eli looked up at her, eyes wide.-_ " Mistakes that weren't his to make. Reasons unknown of why, moments in time can be so cruel. Everything in life is unexpected. Why'd it have to corrupt such an innocent soul? Nonetheless, this soul is still majestic. Showing, moments and mistakes create some of the best of people."_

It was silent. No applaud no voices. Just Eli and Clare's intense stare into each other's eyes. Eli had his free hand's thumb in his back pocket, slightly leaning back. As Clare bit her lip nervously, grasping her wrist again. The silence stayed, until Dawes broke it, "That was very nice you two. Good work."

"Ms. Dawes may I please go get a drink of water?" Clare asked, and Dawes approved. She dropped her paper on Dawes's desk, and scurried out of the room. Eli watched her leave with an expressionless face.

Clare ran down the hall, entering the door to the JT memorial spot. She brushed her fingers through her curls, staring out the window to the rain pouring on the garden outside. Eli walked in; she glanced at him, but looked away immediately. He leaned on the door, to shut it quietly. Then stayed there; with his hands in his pockets and one foot up. "I think we should talk."

"What's there to talk about?" Clare said, holding her breaking voice together.

"Clare…" He sighed, "I think we've gotten too personal, too quickly."

"You think?" She snapped crossing her arms, and turning more away from him.

"You think I'm not mad?" Eli argued.

She spun around, "Why should you? Mine was broad. It could have been talking about anyone! _Yours was like my life story_!"

"But it was known to be about me."

"How was I supposed to know we were going to have to read it to the class?" She threw her hands up in the air, sitting down on the bench. He walked over, "Neither did I."

"So what does this mean?" Clare grasped the edge of the bench staring at the ground.

Eli sat next to her, placing his hand on top of hers. "We communicate." Clare slowly looked up at him surprised. "What? I told you, I'm not a scary guy."

Clare wiped her tears away, "I'm sorry. I guess… all the drama… it just came over me all at once. I didn't mean to hurt you from my poem."

"It's alright. I understand. And I was sorry before I _even_ wrote mine." He put his arm around her, and kissed the top of her head. "Everything is going to be good for now on. I promise."

**So what do you think? Kind of weird. But I'm a little off. Life has been hectic. So I'm trying. I want to remind you all, UPDATES will be posted on my tumblr/twitter. Well Don't forget to review. They persue me to keep writing. Love you all :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	30. Float On

**So, sorry for the wait. Things have been hectic. And fuck tonights episode! FUCK! I'll do my best to keep you all entertained with Eclare Fanfiction. :D But here's Chapter 30 named "Float On" by Modest Mouse. Only because I couldn't think of a title and I put my iPod on shuffle and this song showed up. :D So READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

A week had passed. Clare was comfortably welcomed into the Bhandari household. They had already looked at her as part of the family. Even to Sav she was another little sister, but they didn't argue; they got along rather well and became closer than ever. They even made the guest bedroom into Clare's own room. Every day, since she left home, when Randall was at work Eli would drive Clare to her old house and they'd sneak in to take Clare's stuff and bring them to the Bhandari's. The Bhandari's allowed Clare to date Eli since she wasn't Muslim. But they did give her a curfew of ten o'clock, that Alli had to talk them into from changing it from nine.

But things were perfect. Clare was happy. Still upset about Darcy's passing, her mom's leaving, and her dad's beating. Just wondering how everything just went so wrong so quickly. But she and Eli were good, now communicating more after their poem controversy. But she believed nothing else could go wrong. He wasn't such the badass he's judged to be, and she was able to figure that out on her own.

It was Thursday after school, and Eli was leaned into Morty's hood working on something. His sleeves were rolled up and had part of his shirt unbuttoned a bit on the top. For the beginning of October it was pretty hot.

Clare made her way over to him, hugging her books and Alli followed beside her. "So I guess no ride home from school today?" Clare asked. Eli straightened back up, smirking at her, "Sorry Edwards. Guess not. Unless I can fix it myself, looks like Morty's going to need a new regulator."

Clare's eyes widened in confusion of the car talk, Eli chuckled. "Sorry, but it's okay. It's such a nice day. We can walk. We should enjoy the sun, before it gets freezing." Clare replied, grinning at a giggling Alli. They smiled at each other, as Eli scoffed to himself, wiping the grease of his hands. Clare whipped back to look at him. "Well we're going to The Dot. If Morty ever starts up, stop by."

"Will do," Eli replied. Once he finished cleaning his hands, "See you later." He set his hand on her waist, as she leaned in and they pecked a quick kiss and shared a grin. Then her and Alli continued to skip their way towards town. And Eli turned his attention back to Morty.

"So, I see you've tamed the beast." Eli jumped at the comment to see Dave standing on the other side of Morty. "What are you talking about kid?" Eli asked.

"Clare. Just a few weeks ago, she was a shrew. Now look at her. She's happier than ever," Dave replied.

"You don't know anything. Now what do you want? Or get out of my face." Eli demanded, continuing his work on Morty.

"I've got a proposition for you," Dave said, but Eli didn't look up. "Take Clare to Homecoming."

Eli rolled his eyes. "No."

"You didn't let me finish. I'll give you 20 bucks."

"I told you guys. I'm not letting you guys pay me to take Clare out any more. It's not right." Eli refused.

"Then no money. Just take her!" Eli looked up at him and glared evilly. Dave continued, "hey. You need some parts I'm assuming to fix your hearse. 50 then!"-he made his way, closer to Eli-"C'mon! Help a brother out."

"How exactly does _you _giving me 50 bucks to take _my _girlfriend to homecoming, help you out at all?"

Dave hesitated. "Alli can only go if her parents think Clare's going with her."

"Sounds like your own problem dude." Eli started to wipe his wrench. "C'mon! At least try. A hundred bucks then!"

Eli stopped, biting his upper lip, refusing to look at Dave. "A _hundred? _Where the hell do you get a hundred bucks? You guys were only paying me twenty a week before."

"I had a summer job. Now…what do you say?" Dave gave a devilish grin.

Eli sighed looking away from Dave, over at Morty licking his lips. He then held his lips in a hard line; shutting his eyes to beat himself up. He nodded, "fine. But you have to pay me up front. And… I'll do it."

"Thanks man! You have no idea how badly I want this," Dave said digging in his wallet, handing him five twenties.

Eli grabbed it. "You had this planned to give me a hundred Dollars?"

"You never know when you need a lot of money."

Eli gave him a weird look, trying to seem like he understood as he slid the money in his back pocket. "I hope this is worth it kid. Alli's a really sweet girl, and I don't want to see her get hurt or anything."

"'Course not!" He patted Eli on the shoulder, before running off. "I owe you one."

"Yeah?" Eli mumbled to himself. He glance back where Dave was nowhere to be found; twisting back, slamming his fist on the side section of the hood. "Dammit!"

**So what do you guys think? Like it? hate it? I'll take all kinds of critiques! :D Well I'll try my best to update more often. But no promises. Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	31. Disgusting

**So this will be my last update for a little while. Just right now am trying to get some stuff together and it's a little hectic. I'm findng time to write. but just not that easy. I love how patient you have all been and I appriciate it deeply! :D Love you all! Well this chapter is Called "Disgusting" after the only good Ke$ha song ever. XD Well, I guess... READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Eli pulled Clare's chair out for her, when she entered the restaurant. She pecked him a kiss, then smoothing her dress as she took her seat. Eli sat on the opposite side of the table. Clare placed her napkin on her lap, "Little Miss Steaks? Swanky! Compared to our usual coffee and muffins at the dot."

"Yeah, well I thought my girl deserved a real dinner for once," she smiled at him. "But only once. Don't let it become a habit." Eli joked, ending with a smirk and her beautiful chuckle.

The waitress showed up asking what they wanted to drink. Then she left and Clare asked, "So what's the special occasion?"

"I'm proposing," Eli said sarcastically. She held a straight face, before giggling. "Can't I take my girl out to dinner without having a reason?"

"No." Clare replied, taking a bite of a mozzarella stick. Eli smirked, "Yeah. Okay, ignore my kind gesture to go out with my girlfriend." Clare laughed, as they went on to enjoy their dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Clare and Eli were parked in front of the Bhendari's sitting in Morty. "How about that you spent a night in jail rumor?" Clare asked.

"False. But I have dealt with the cops a couple times," Eli answered. Clare inched closer, "do tell!"

"Nuh uh! It's my turn." Eli said drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. She sighed, crossing her arms and leaning back against the seat. Eli's hand came around and wrapped around her neck, pulling his face to hers and crushed his lips onto hers. When he pulled away, he lifted some of her hair up and asked, "What's your natural hair color?"

She said with a breath, "like a light reddish-brown."

"Why'd you dye it?" He asked running his fingers through it lightly, but not moving his face away from the inches of closeness they were. But she interrupted, "Hey, my turn for a question!" She blushed.

Eli's eyes moved away from her hair and down to her eyes. "Will you… Kiss me again?" He smirked with a scoff as he enclosed the space between them. Rhythmically moving their lips together. Clare grabbed fistfuls of his black V-neck, as he continued to run his fingers through her dark curls. Clare fell back without hesitation. Letting Eli gently fall with her. She pulled away for some air, but his lips moved straight to her neck. "Okay, you're turn." She said trying to keep in her tickled chuckles.

"You wanna… spend the night at my place… tonight?" He said between kisses inching back up to her mouth. "Ha! Ha!" She sarcastically replied.

"Fine. How about… Will you go to homecoming with me?"

Clare's mouth dropped. Pulling herself back up. "What? You're kidding right?" She jeered.

"No. I just thought it'd be kind of fun, y'know?" He set his arm around her shoulders.

"No I don't know! This coming from the guy who just told me the other day how much he hates school sanctioned dances because, quote, 'they are for pansy-ass pricks that have no life. Just showing off who has the most money, and who say they're just going for fun with a bunch of friends because in honesty they couldn't get dates. Because that's how fucked up our society is; that it's based around lies and money.'" Clare ranted.

"Yeah. Well… I guess I'm wrong." Eli brushed back his bangs.

"_Wrong?_ You don't go on a twenty minute rant about how stupid school dances are after looking at damn _poster_, then ask me to one while making out with me and say you were wrong!" Clare argued.

"Can we not fight and just go and be done with this," Eli more demanded than asked. Eli reached over to the glove box, digging through as he looked for something.

"No! I'm not finished! Like you said before, dances are stupid! What's making you all of a sudden want to go?" Clare investigated.

"Nothing!" He shut the glove box with something in his hand. He rolled down his window. "Just thought you'd like to get all dressed up and go to homecoming. And I thought I'd accompany you. Y'know like what normal high school girls like to do." He lit up a cigarette, inhaling a long deep puff; releasing the smoke out his nose.

Clare stared at him with disappointment and anger. "Go to Hell," She said grabbing the paper covered tobacco from his fingers and chucking it out the window. Then grabbed her shoes she kicked off; ramming open the passenger door, and running up the driveway and into the house.

**yeah... not my best chapter. I wrote it on my iPod actually whenever I got bored in class. So I proofread it when I moved it to a word document. But, just review! You know how much I love them :D Sorry if I make you wait for a while after this chapter. I'll try my best. But that's all I can promise. Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	32. We Didn't Start The Fire

**What is this? An update? YES! I've finally updated. I'm so sorry! And I am very appriciative that you all were so patient! You all know things are tough, and it's hard to write and etc. But, Summer break just started and I'm going to try and update more, since I don't have school in the way any more, just everything else. Well this is a short chapter. And since that's a crappy comeback chapter. I Post Chapter 33 too! :D This one is called "We Didn't Start The Fire" by Billy Joel. I couldn't think of a title and I was singing this for some reason and I just love it! :D Well READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Clare slammed her bedroom door behind her and struggled to unzip her dress. There was a knock and Sav's voice spoke, "Hey, Clare are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine!" She yelled.

"Can we come in?" Alli asked. And Clare replied with, "sure."

Alli and Sav walked in both taking a seat on her bed. "Everything okay?" Sav asked leaning back on his elbows.

"Yeah. Eli's just being a douche bag."

"How so?"

"He asked me to homecoming." She groaned.

"And that's so bad?" Alli asked.

"Yeah!" Clare yelled. Then Sav interfered, "Okay. If this was someone else, I would say you were overreacting Clare. But that it is Eli who asked you. I understand. He's been trying to convince me for the past week to cancel it."

"Actually…" Alli cut in, "I know you are gunna hate me for this. But will you go with him?"

"Why?" Clare asked in a confused, cruel voice.

"It's just, that… I got asked to homecoming. And I need you to go so I can," Alli nonchalantly said, hoping not to piss of Clare. She thought for a moment. "I asked Eli to ask you so you'd go and my parents won't figure out I have a date."

Clare squinted her eyes a little angrily. Save got up and exited saying, "Leaving before this gets messy."

"Please Clare? Please? I let you move in!" Alli begged. Clare rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Eyeing her best friend, embarrassing herself just to get Clare to go.

**So what'd you guys think? Well whatever. I'm posting two. And next chapter is the one you've really been waiting for! So Go read it now then Review! REVIEW THE HELL OUT OF IT! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	33. Mindless and Young

**What you all have been waiting soooooo long for! :D I love you all! So I won't take much of your time other than, This chapter is titled "Mindless and Young" a song by my friends band BAJI. Sadly, they aren't not together anymore. Broke up earlier this year. But they were still amazing, they're on iTunes. So look 'em up. Even though they aren't together. Doesn't stop the quality of their music. :D So onto the story. READ REVIEW and ENJOY!**

Clare and Alli walked into the decorated school in their dresses. Alli once again in an all pink, short cut, one strap dress. But Clare when simple, with a short black halter dress and curled hair.

Alli stopped as they walked toward the gym. "Clare, I want you to meet my date. Drew." She linked arms with Drew Torres, and he reached out to shake Clare's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Well you two have fun." Clare waved them off, before falling against a locker to lean on it.

"You didn't flake on me!" Eli's happy voice said, catching her attention. He had on black skinny jeans, a dark grey button up, that wasn't buttoned at the top, and a black blazer. In his hand was a white corsage. "Here, I got this for you."

As he was sliding it on her wrist, she spoke up, "Mr. Goldsworthy, you're so formal!"

"Shut up! I told you on the phone that I was helping Alli out." He lied, the same lie Alli texted him to tell her.

"Because it's so common for you to help people out." She sarcastically said as they walked into the gym.

"Hey, thanks to her I met the greatest girl in the world." Eli grabbed her hand.

"Wait…We met in detention…Alli wasn't there," Clare suspiciously said.

Eli leaned in for a kiss, catching his mistake. "Let's dance." He pulled her onto the dance floor, spinning her a few times. She was facing away from him when he stopped spinning her, and she could see Alli and Drew dancing with the biggest smiles on their faces. Clare grinned, and then was pulled into Eli's arms. One around her waist, and the other holding her hand.

"Where'd you learn to dance?" Clare asked.

"It just comes naturally!" He smirked and she cracked up laughing, her head falling into his chest. The song stopped and a slow song started. Clare hesitated, then laid her head on his chest, and let her free hand rest on his shoulder. Eli held her close as they swayed to the music. "Still regret coming?"

"Do you?" Clare chuckled out.

"Yeah, actually. We can dance like this anywhere without paying twenty bucks each." Eli responded.

"Then why come?"

He took a moment before saying anything. "Because you're smiling right now." He smirked and she bit her lip, realizing she had a huge grin on her face.

Eli turned around after feeling a tap on his shoulder. Clare was caught off guard from his movement. She stumbled a bit. "Hey! I didn't pay you to take Bitchy depressed Witch to homecoming so Alli could go with Drew!" Eli shoved Dave back midsentence but he wouldn't shut up.

"You what?" Clare disrupted.

"Oh, little boy toy didn't tell you?" Dave yelled, "We've been paying him to go out with you because we felt sorry for you."

"Wha—What? We? You? We aren't even friends Dave?"

"Connor, Wes, Alli, and I. Well I only did it in hopes of getting' with Alli. But yeah. He's only with you because he was getting paid!"

"It isn't what it looks like!" Eli ran up to her. It broke his heart to see the tears welled up in her eyes. Suddenly her palm connected with his cheek and she stormed out of the gym.

Alli ran up to Dave and punched him in the face as hard as she could. "That's for Clare!" He held his bleeding nose, and she kneed him in the crotch. "And that's for Me!" She turned around to see Eli chasing after Clare, so she followed. Outside the school, Eli was sitting on the steps, his blazer thrown on the ground beside him.

Alli made her way up to him; taking a seat next to him as she smoothed his jacket against her legs. His head was low with his thumbs pressed on the sides of the bridge of his nose, with one of his hands covering the other like a fist. "Where'd she go?" Alli asked.

Staying in the same position, Eli said, "Home I guess. Once I got out the doors she was already down the street with her heels in her hands." Alli set a hand in between his shoulder blades. "She's never going to talk to me again." His voice was beginning to crack. "I wish I would have told you guys to fuck off when you first came to me in Woodshop."

Alli noticed a tear escape from his compressed tear ducts. "Eli, calm down. This will all blow over. I know Clare. And she's horrible a holding grudges."

"Oh yeah? What about Jenna? KC? Her parents?" Eli jumped from his hands to look at her. Alli didn't answer, just stared into his eyes with fear. He looked away for a moment, "Now me." He grabbed his jacket from her and stormed off toward the parking lot.

**NOW what did you guys think? Can't wait for the next chapter? Hated how I wrote this? Good or Bad! REVIEW! I love them to death. And I feel so bad for not updating. But I'm planning on ending this story soon. Maybe in a week or two! Well REVIEW and I want you to know I LOVE YOU! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	34. All Of This

**So i know, I kind of left you guys on a cliffhanger on the last chapter. But here's Chapter 34 "All Of This" after the song originally by Blink 182(the greatest band in the universe) hehe. Well, this one is a lil longer than the others. But there's also a lot of dialogue. So it consists of like 2 scenes of just talking, arguing, heart to hearts. You know what! I'm just gunna let you guys read it! READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Alli walked into the house, holding her heels and wearing a large jacket around her dress. Silently shutting the door behind her. "You're parents aren't home." Alli jumped from the sound of Clare's voice. She sat in sweats on the couch, eyes red from crying. Alli started to walk toward her, "Oh Clare. I'm so sor—" She cut herself off when she noticed Clare's duffle bag packed and by the coffee table. "What's this?"

"I'm moving out." Clare said with no hesitation.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. Back with my dad. Wait for my mom to return," Clare said with a quiet voice.

Alli sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Clare you _can't _go back with your dad. If you do. I'll have my parents call the cops."

"Then, I'll sleep on the streets!" She stood up. "But I can't live with people who lie to me and make me believe they're my best friend!"

"But I am! We wanted to cheer you up!" Clare rolled her eyes at Alli's comment. "You aren't listening to me! You don't know the whole story."

"Fine! Tell me! How can paying a guy to date your best friend be good in any way?" Then she mumbled, "And have me fall in love with him."

Alli hugged her, and then guided her back to the couch. "Connor, Wesley and I just wanted you to be happy after Darcy. You were scary. You'd yell, hit, and talk back to teachers. You weren't Clare! So we thought if we could get a guy more _badass _then you. He could, sort of _scare _you back to old Clare. And it was working. You curled your hair, smiled, wore colors! You became Clare again. But there was only one problem…"

"What? That I found out!"

"That he fell in love with you." Alli said innocently, causing Clare to go speechless. "Last week, when you asked to move in. He asked to stop our deal. He decided he just wanted to be with you, no pay." Clare didn't say anything. And Alli looked down at her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry Clare. I didn't mean to cause you any pain. Can you ever forgive me?"

Clare got up and grabbed her bag, heading toward the door. But then, stopped. "I don't know. Let me sleep on it for the night." She wiped her eyes one more time before heading up the stairs and to her room. Alli sighed in relief, and let her face collapse in her palms. Sav ran through the front door, yelling in concern, "Where's Clare? Is she alright?"

Alli looked up frightened for a second. "Upstairs. Why?"

"I found Eli crying and digging through his hearse for a cigarette. He told me she figured out that you guys were originally paying him," Sav said leaning his shoulder against the wall. "Then I got this text from her saying 'Goodbye Sav. You're such a great guy. Only decent person I still know.'" Alli buried her face into her palms again in shame. "Eli told me everything you guys did. I just have to ask. I understand that you were trying to help her. But, why would you do something like that though? I know that you adore having boyfriends and everything. But did you ever think about how it would really affect Clare? Especially after everything that's happened to her."

"You don't think I'm beating myself up over this? I know I did a wrong! But she _WAS_ happy! Until stupid Dave up and ruined it." Alli argued toward her brother.

"Well, why not you shower and go to bed. I'm going to go check on her." Save said, not wanting to yell at her demoralized sister.

He knocked on Clare's bedroom door. "Alli! Not now! I said I'd talk to you in the morning!" Clare screamed from behind the door.

But Sav opened it anyway. "Not Alli.—" he was cut off from a piece of crumpled up paper flying passed him. "It's…Just…Me."

"Sorry Sav. That was meant for the trash can." Clare said, sniffling in between.

Sav picked it up as he shut the door behind him. "What is it?" He asked as he un-crumpled it to see that it was _Sonnet 73_ by Shakespeare.

"Oh, we're supposed to find a poem about someone we've recently met within the last few months. And use the poem to show what you think of them and ya. So dumb." Clare pulled one of her knees up, resting her cheek on top, hiding her tear filled eyes.

Sav made his way to the end of her bed. "This about Eli?" He waved the poem.

"Was. Now I'm looking for a brand new one by Monday, second period."

"Hey, kiddo. Lighten up." Sav pulled her chin up, so she'd look at him. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened. It wasn't right for Alli to be so, _callous _about you after what you had just been through. She thought she was doing the right thing at the time, but she was being a little too absent-minded to notice the after affects."

Clare looked down, a little ashamed of herself. "And Eli." She struck back up, eyes full of angst. "the only crime he should be accused of is needing some cash and-"

Clare interrupted him, "I just can't really think about him right now Sav. So if you don't mind. I'd like to go to bed and just have a good night sleep. So if you don't mind?"

"Yeah of course. But…" They leaned in, giving each other a very loving hug. "You're like my little sister now. I don't like to see you upset."

"Thanks Sav. I really appreciate these moments. You're really the only one I can go to anymore. I barely ever talked to Darcy when she left. Then from then on, my parents…I couldn't get even a second of their attention without having a guy on top of me, making out on the couch." She chuckled at the memory. Then got a sad again. She got up, pulling the ends of her jacket over each other to keep warm. "Again, thanks Sav. I really love you for this. You're the best." She walked him to the door.

"Hey, just trying to be there for ya, _sis._" She smiled, while he crossed the hall to his room.

Right when she was about to shut the door, she saw Alli, in a bathrobe, exit her room, walking toward the bathroom. "Alli!" Clare got her attention. "I'm sorry for over-reacting. I should of realized you were just _trying _to help."

A huge grin appeared on Alli's face, as she ran her way over to give Clare a hug. "I should be the one saying sorry. I was a bitch for what I did. I just wanted _my _Clare back."

Clare held her tight. "She never left Alli. Just went on a _reality vacation_." She pulled away, but held her arms. "But thanks for buying the ticket back."

Alli giggled at Clare metaphor. Then jumped for another hug. "Oh god I love you!"

"I love you too Alli!"

**So what do you guys think? Tell me in the reviews! You guys went mad reviewing my last chapter. And I just loved it! Each and everyone one! :D I love you guys. And I am almost done with this story. So close to the end! I'm so happy, but also sad. But I really hope you guys like it. Give me a week or so and sooner or later. You will just have to reread this story over and over. So sad. I love this story. It's like my baby! XD But Good things always have an end! So I'll let you be the deciders if it's good or bad! Don't forget to review. :D And remember I love you all and you are all amazing! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	35. Complicated

**Hey everyone! Love all your reviews! :D They bring smiles to my face! Well here's Chapter 35 called "Complicated" by Good Charlotte. Love you all! Well this chapter consists of Clare and Eli's point of views(not first person) at the same time. But not involving each other. So it'll blend to Clare's point. Then the line means its skipping back to Eli at the same point Clare's started. Understand? XD Well READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

**[REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**Anniee Ships Badam****: Yeah, I know. But this chapter explains more. A lil.**

**LoveOfMyLife****: haha! Thanks! And Yes actually! My full name is Eliza. And, since Eliza is like the "girl-version" of Elijah. My friends have always called me Eli because its simple, sweet, and I like it. So it has nothing to do with Eli Goldsworthy. That is my actual name! :D]**

"So wait. I still don't get what happened," Adam said across the table from Eli at The Dot, eating his hamburger.

"Dave gave me a hundred bucks to take Clare to homecoming so he could go with Alli. But Alli ended up going with Drew; so Dave blurted the whole thing out to Clare and now she despises me." Eli clarified, stirring his coffee unnecessarily.

"Why'd you accept the hundred bucks? I thought you got them to stop paying you?"

"Morty broke down the other day and I had to get a new regulator. I had no cash, and he was offering it to me right then and there." He brushed his bangs back. "If I knew everything would go to Hell then, I would have left Morty sitting in the parking lot for the weekend."

"Leaving Morty? Damn, you must have messed up royally to do something that drastic," Adam joked, but was being serious though. "Or you really loved her?" Eli rolled his eyes, turning his head glancing out the window.

Clare and Alli were walking toward The Dot. Clare caught eyes with Eli, and he jumped his stare away. "We can't go to The Dot!" Clare said turning to Alli. "Why not?" Alli asked.

"Eli is in there." She pointed quickly, facing away.

"So? I thought you forgave us?" Alli asked.

"I forgave _you _but I just… can't forgive him. You're my best friend. It's easier to get over your mistakes." Clare was sounding worried and innocent.

"And he's the man you love—"

"Loved!" Clare corrected. "At least I thought I did."

"Clare, you forgive me. But you won't forgive Eli? Don't you think that sounds a little hypocritical?" Alli investigated.

Clare looked back over, and through the glass walls, Eli was talking to Adam. Looking nervous. "I'm sorry. But it's just…_different! _He made a mistake for money. You made a mistake to make me happy. There's different scenarios."

"And different stories! You're the one always saying there is more than one side to every story. You know yours. You've listened to mine. Why won't you listen to Eli's?" Alli defended.

"Please Alli. I'm not prepared. I don't _know _his yet. I have no idea what he's going to say. If it will hurt me or make me kiss him," she paused, glancing back one more time. "I just can't Alli. It's been, not even 24-hours. Give me some time!"

Alli licked her lips and held her lips in a straight line. She nodded, "That makes sense. I just don't like that I'm the one forgiven in a night, when _I _was the one who caused this all to happen." She turned across the street, and the other way from The Dot. As Clare, met eyes with Eli one more time, before running off after Alli.

* * *

Eli saw Clare, and tried to hide his face immediately. "What is it?" Adam asked trying to look back at what Eli saw. "Clare. She and Alli are outside. We need to get out of here." Eli said to Adam trying to not seem as panicky as he was.

"Leave? C'mon! I just got my burger!" Adam complained. He looked back at Clare to see she was facing Alli and had her back to him and Eli. "Look, they're not coming in yet. Maybe they won't come in at all."

"Yeah. But what if she does?"

"Then ignore her!" Adam yelled, taking a sip of his soda.

"I can't just ignore her. I need to talk to her make sure she knows how sorry I am."

"Look! It seems like she forgave Alli already. I bet she's forgiven you too." Adam tried to comfort him.

Eli glanced at the two girls talking. "But Alli's her best friend, who let her move in with her. It's easier to forgive your friend then some dude you met like three weeks ago and happen to get together over a stupid mistake."

"How do we know she isn't arguing with Alli right now? Didn't you say that Sav got a text from her last night when he was comforting you?" Adam pointed out.

Eli thought about it. "Yeah, it was this weird text. Something about goodbye and that he's a great guy or something."

"Maybe she moved out," Adam suggested.

Eli moved his sight back at Clare, to see Alli storm across the street, not looking very happy. Clare turned back around and met Eli's eyes again. They both held straight faces until Clare broke their stare to run after Alli. "No. She's still with them. I can tell." Eli didn't look away from the window.

Adam took the last few sips of his soda. "Holy shit man. She's changed you."

Eli's head snapped back. "No she hasn't."

"Oh, c'mon! You dream about her, talk about her, I see you smiling _in class_! You aren't even 'badass Eli' anymore. You're different."

"You're crazy!"

"Look at you! She's changed you, and you don't even know it," Adam implied. Eli was speechless, starting to look back at who he was and who he is now. He gathered up his stuff and leaving a couple of dollars on the table, patted Adam on the shoulder as in "Goodbye" and took off, out of The Dot.

**Thanks for reading! What did you think? Please leave reviews! You know I love them! :DDD hehe! Well I thought I'd finally tell you, there are going to be 38 chapters in this story. So so sad that it's almost over! *sadface* Well I hope you've all enjoyed the ride and are ready for the last THREE Chapters coming up! :{D Again, please review! And Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	36. Love The Way You Lie

**Hey guys! I know I promised to have this up ASAP but, I had some stuff to do. Then I got some really sad news that made me really depressed. And it was just hard for me to find time, and to write in general. I'm sorry I made you wait so long. Well this chapter is called "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem ft. Rihanna.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**ilovetaylorswift13****: ****Thanks! And really? When I wrote that line, I felt like I heard it somewhere before but didn't know what. But I have actually never seen A Walk To Remember. I'm not really into those kind of movies. I didn't even like The Notebook. So who knows where I heard it.**

**LoveOfMyLife: ****Oh thank you, I actually really love my name! Just as long as people don't call me Eliza Doolittle. XD haha. But thank you and sorry for making you wait so long.]**

Clare stood in the hallway talking to Alli. "So? What are you going to do in English?" Alli asked.

"I'm going to read my poem. And carry on with my life with the way he…everyone reacts." Clare replied, and with a sigh the bell rang. She said took a deep breath and Alli said goodbye by rubbing her arm and saying "Good Luck."

Once the late bell rang, Eli wasn't there. Ms. Dawes came in the classroom with a smile on her face talking to the class, "How was everyone's weekend? Did everyone have fun at the Dance?" Clare rolled her eyes. "Anyone want to read their poem first? Clare?" Noticing the unhappy glare she gave after the word dance.

"Uh…Sure," and as she walked up with her notebook in hand she said, "I couldn't actually _find _a poem that explained my exact feelings for my person. So I wrote my own. I hope that's alright?"

"That's completely fine. That's what I was hoping some of you would do but I know how kids are scared to express _true _feelings. So I went a little easy on you all. But please go!" She moved back toward the windows and stared at Clare, as the entire class when silent.

She coughed to clear her throat and took a breath before starting. "Nothing makes sense anymore, I thought you were my ro—"

The door opened and in walked Eli. "Nice of you to join us Mr. Goldsworthy! Lunch Detention today. Now will you please take your seat and let Clare finish." As Ms. Dawes spoke, Eli met Clare's broken eyes. He had no expression, just made his way to his desk and slumped in his seat. Clare caught her breath, now terrified to speak. She couldn't stop staring at him.

"Clare…Miss Edwards," Ms. Dawes said to get Clare's attention. "Please start over."

Clare stared at the words written on the paper. She was searching for her voice. When she didn't speak up immediately, Eli sat up, more interested in the poem. He leaned a fist against his chin and watched her lips.

"Nothing makes sense anymore;  
I thought you were my rock.

Not only that,  
you got me to open up,  
talk again, again about myself.

Same about you,  
you opened up like book to me,  
but what I didn't know that you were..." she choked up. "…a liar.

I should have expected it,  
every conversation,  
every kiss, every hug,  
every _moment,  
_just a lie.

I don't get what I did to deserve this;  
did you lie because I scratched your car?  
Or were you telling the truth?  
Were you trying to help me?  
Was it not about the money?

I would love an answer,  
but that doesn't stop the hate of my words.

Do you understand you hurt me?  
Do you understand how much it kills me to hear your name,  
see your face, think about everything I _thought _we had?" She paused as tears welt up behind her eyelids. Eli stared intently at her as she continued, hearing the pain in her voice.

"But, then main question I have for you,  
is how can I hate you,  
because I don't know how,  
I hate you so much, that I don't hate you.

I told you nothing makes sense,  
not since you came into my life.

Because I hate you so much,  
I love you…  
What have you done to me?  
I just want my sanity back." Clare sighed and lowered the notebook, then looked out on the serious faces upon the students. She was ready to burst into tears. She glanced at Eli looking expressionless. She walked to her desk and grabbed her bag, departing the classroom. Not listening to Ms. Dawes yelling at her to come back.

"Well, I guess this was a poem. With some deep feelings toward someone. Even she couldn't handle them," Ms. Dawes strolled down the aisle. Once she passed Eli's desk. He grabbed his bag and raced out of the classroom.

**So what did you think? Sorry for the wait. Some shit came up. Just became difficult to write. I'll do my best to get the last two chapters up as soon as possible. And also sorry for my crappily written poem. I told you I don't do poetry! XD lolz. Well thanks for your patients. I hate thinking this is about to end but, every good thing comes to an end! :D Well I love you all and thank you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	37. Perfect

**Okay, second to last chapter! Ahhh! Well this is a kind short, chapter. But I feel like you guys are going to love the final chapter! :D This chapter is called "Perfect" by Hedley. So sorry for the short pathetic chapter. But you'll love the next one. Now READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Eli walked into the music room, where Clare was running her fingers delicately on the cymbals of the drum set before her. She stared at the set until she felt his presence staring at her. She spun around to see Eli leaning against the trim of the doorway. No one smiled, they both stayed silent. She turned away from him.

He shut the door and said walking slowly up to her, but keeping his distance. "I liked your poem." No reply. "But…"She turned her head a bit, but still faced away. "You left before I could read mine."

He handed her a folded piece of paper, which she managed to turn almost all the way around to grab. She unfolded it to see it was "_The Wizard" _by Karl Fuchs. And before she could even start reading, Eli was already saying it out loud with an honest seldom tone.

"There's a story told of a wizard  
Who, for money, would cast a spell,  
And I'm sure that you met this wizard,  
And you, his wares he did sell.

What else can explain how your smile  
Can make my heartbeat roar,  
Or how your look slows my breathing,  
While causing my spirits to soar.

I'm sure that you and this wizard  
Conspired to control my brain,  
For I'm always thinking about you-  
Feeling happy and slightly insane.

Now I hope I meet that same wizard,  
For I'd give him all of my gold,  
To make you want to stay with me,  
And share happiness as we grow old."

Clare, was biting her lip to hold back her tears. She was blown away. She looked down at the paper. "Even though you didn't pay a cent to be with me like in this poem."

He reached for her hands, "But what I'm saying is, I'd spend it all back and more to be with you. Or at least receive your forgiveness." Clare looked at the drums again. "I promise. I'm going to pay everyone back as soon as I have the money."

She slid her hands from his, sitting on the stool next to the drums. "You promised to teach me."

Eli furrowed his brows and looked down at her innocent face with a hint of happiness hidden in her eyes. He grabbed two sticks, handing them to her. Then straddling the stool behind her, rested his arms next to hers and held her hands with the sticks. He guided her hands to lightly drum the snare, and before he could move her hand over; she resisted. "Why? Why'd you do it?"

Eli sighed, lowering his arms. "Because I was a dumbass. I was a no life dude, depressed over his dead ex-girlfriend. I drove a hearse that broke down constantly. Back then if some kids offer me some money to do something, it would have probably taken it. But…then you fell into the picture." Clare looked back at him. "And you changed my entire world."

Clare grabbed his neck and pulled his face toward hers. Deeply kissing each other for a moment. When she pulled away she then said, "But you know you can't read me a poem and teach me the drums every time you screw up though."

Eli stood up, pulling her to her feet. "Yeah I know. But there's also guitar, bass, maybe I'll even teach you the recorder and write you a haiku." He joked, and she slapped his arm with the drum sticks. They both laughed before Eli pulled her back into a passionate kiss.

**Yeah, I know. I lil weird. Doesn't make much sense. But it's a romance. Does any romance stories make any sense? haha well. Sad day, because I'm posting the final chapter and this one at the same time. So there will be no more "Taming Of Clare Edwards" :( Well I've loved writing for you guys. Now go read the final chapter! "*(^_^) ~Eli**


	38. Raise Your Glass

**Hey everyone. I posted both chapters today, because the last one was a little pathetic and you all deserve the best. I can't believe that this is done. "Taming of Clare Edwards" is no more after this. 38 chapters later, it's done. To be honest there were times where I thought to not even continue this one because I didn't think this idea was worth it all. But you guys proved me wrong. And I love you all for it! This has been my favourite Eclare story to write so far. I appreciate you all for keeping with me, especially when some things were getting kind of tough. And you all are amazing! All your subscriptions, favourites, and reviews! They made my day to read all those! :D Well I don't want to keep you guys so long from the story. :D**

**But this is the one you guys have been really waiting for, and you didn't even know it. This one is kinda long. There are a lot of parts to it. It's titled "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk. I thought, in a way. If you think about it, it makes sense. But it'll seem a little jumpy because it's all chopped up. But I think it's good. But I guess that is your decision, so to all you guys, READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Months passed since the whole "homecoming" drama, as what Clare put it. The holidays passed, celebrating Thanksgiving with her new family the Bhandari's, staying at the Goldsworthy's for Christmas and New Years. Still happily in love with Eli. She officially moved into the Bhandari's, as none of her belongings were left at the Edward's home. Including the heart shaped sealed locket that held a tiny bit of Darcy's ashes that replaced her cross necklace. She hadn't talked to her father, Randall in months. She had no idea if he still lived in the house. Clare was on top of the world. Until one January night.

Alli and Clare were in the washrooms as Drew and Eli paid for their double date dinner. Alli was fixing her makeup as Clare sat idly by. Clare admired the locket for a moment when Alli wasn't looking. She caught her as they were leaving Alli pointed out, "You don't think it's kind of creepy wearing a thing of ashes around your neck all the time?"

"It's a completely sealed locket. It's just a part of my sister and I like to feel like she's always with me. When someone close to you passes, it's nice to have something with you to make you know they are there." She sighed lightly and glance at Drew and Eli talking from across a few tables. "Like Eli. _His _necklace used to be Julia's. And he wears it to remember her."

"Yeah well. That's a belonging, not a cremated person."

"Alli just shut up about it."

Eli and Drew scooted out of the booth, standing by their girlfriends. "Ready to go?" Drew asked, and Alli replied with a nod and hugged his arm. "Clare?" Alli asked.

"I think I'm going to hang at Eli's for a little bit. I'll be home later tonight." Clare responded as they all headed out of Little Miss Steaks, and into the lightly falling snow. They waved goodbye and headed their separate ways. Eli placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close away from the snow. Clare groaned, "And _why _didn't you bring Morty?"

"Because I thought the walk home would be fun."

"Freezing is fun to you?" Clare sarcastically asked.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of…" Eli said, and Clare caught the snowball he made, sliding his hand a top a small fence. Clare interrupted, "This?" she shoved him into an area of snow covered grass. He sat up shaking the snow off him. And while Clare was laughing he grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him.

She grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it in his face once she hit the ground. Then rolled on top of him, using him like a blanket above the snow. Once he wiped the ice flakes off his face his expression grew smug with revenge. Grasping her waist, he flipped her over onto her back and crawled on top of her. Straddling her hips, and keeping his upper body up with his arms. She beamed a smile up at him once she stopped struggling. "Fine. You win."

"That's what I like to hear!" He lowered himself to kiss her. Then he moved his hands to her side to tickle her and she pulled away began to giggle.

"That tickles Eli!" a boisterous laugh came out. "Eli! Stop! Stop! Please!" Continuing to chuckle.

"Clare?" A familiar older female voice said worryingly.

Eli and Clare froze. Eli stared into Clare's widened eyes full of what almost looked like fear. "Clare, what is it?" He whispered.

"We need to go. Now!" She hushed back.

Once Eli was up and helping Clare on her feet as he dusted the snow off her. The voice returned, "Clare!" Eli snapped his head up to see a dark figure running toward them from the street. Once she got in the light, Eli could recognize her as Helen, Clare's mom.

"Mo—mom? What are you doing here?" Clare stuttered. Eli reached for Clare's hand as he took a step in front of her.

"I told you I was going to come back for you." She sweetly smiled.

Clare squeezed Eli's hand, gasping quietly. "You take off, and I don't see you for _four _months. And you think you come back and just take me?"

"Honey. You're my daughter. Please. Just at least talk with me," Helen begged.

Clare let it run through her mind until deciding, "fine. We will talk."

Eli turned around, moving close to her, "Little one. Are you sure? We can leave now and go back to my place for our movie night. And forget this."

Clare bit her lip. "I have to. She's my mother. I'll be by when I'm done, promise." Eli nodded in agreement. When she leaned in to kiss his cheek, he grabbed her neck and pecked a kiss on her lips.

* * *

Eli paced back and forth, flipping his cellphone open and closed. "Baby boy, I bet she's alright." Cece said from the kitchen table.

"It's been two hours! She promised she'd be over when she's done!" Eli screeched, looking at his phone reading "No New Messages".

"Son! She hasn't seen her mother in months. They probably have a lot to talk about. Give it time," Bullfrog said as he entered the room to get another beer. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Eli raced toward it. When he opened it, there stood Clare with a light smile on her face and a bag on her shoulder.

"Let's go upstairs," she said quietly, as they made their way to Eli's room.

"What's with the bag?" He asked shutting his door. She walked over to a drawer where she kept her stuff for when she stayed at Eli's. Pulling out a shirt of hers and tossing it in the bag made Eli explode. "What are you doing?"

Clare rubbed her eye with her sleeve. "My mom asked me to move in with her."

"And may I ask where that is exactly, that you can't keep some stuff here?" Eli calmed down, hiding his anger.

"Ottawa."

"Ottawa? That's like 300 miles away!" Eli screeched.

Clare begun to explain, "She moved there and has a job, and an apartment, everything. She left to create a better life, _for me!_" Clare quickly argued.

But Eli interrupted, "But what about Alli? Sav? Adam? The Bhandari's? Cece and Bullfrog?" He listed growing a more tone of anger every name, then he grabbed her hands, "_What about us_?"

Clare hesitated, biting her tongue as she slid her hands out of his. "But…What about my _mother?" _

"The one who left you? The one who knew the bastard she left you with? If anything she's a heartless weakling!" Eli snapped.

"Don't you dare call my mother heartless!" Clare threw another shirt on her bag as she screamed at him, staring him dead in the eye. "What if I called Cece that?"

Eli furrowed his brows, scrunching his face in anger. "Yeah, but who was there for you likea TRUE mother when your real one LEFT you?"-Clare crossed her arms looking down.-"Cece! Her and Bullfrog will do anything for you! They invited you to live with us. Speaking of! Your OTHER family. The Bhandari's! They've been there for you the most! Took you in. They've been some of the best parents I've ever seen."

"But they aren't my REAL family."

"Who the hell decided biology makes a REAL family?" Eli screamed. "What I've learned is families are people who love you. People who are there for you. People who DON'T take off and HURT you."

"But she does love me. She only left to work for a better life for us," Clare cried.

"And what's better than the life you have right now?"-Clare didn't answer-" And, of course she loves you! She had to carry you around for nine months!" He took a breath and inched closer and she put up her arms where he grabbed her wrists to make her look at him. "But why leave with ONE person who loves you _and _betrayed you, away from dozens of others who would be lost without you."

Clare struggled away from his grasp and didn't speak, just lowered her head to hide the tears she had been holding back. Eli moved his hands, catching her face in his palms and kissed the top of her hair. "I love you Clare." He raised her head to look at her. "I fucked up big in the beginning. But I've spent the last months proving to you that I'd be nothing without you. You made my world whole again. And you're going to leave that for a woman who you haven't even spoken to since September." He whispered as the tears broke through, saddening the tone in his voice. "You can't go."

Clare looked away again, and Eli grabbed the silver heart around her neck. "What about Darcy?" He managed to get out. "What if Darcy was here with you? What would you do with her influence on your decision?"

Clare stared at the locket, before breaking down and collapsing in his chest, grabbing handfuls of his shirt in fists holding her up as her legs grew feeble below her. Eli wrapped his arms around her as they both fell to their knees and leaned against the side of the bed both crying. "I'm sorry," Clare mumbled into his t-shirt. "I can't…I can't…I'm sorry."

Eli shushed her quietly. "Everything is alright. Nothing to be sorry for. Just…do me one favor and don't leave?"

She wiped her tears with her sleeve again and said, "Never." Eli kissed her head, with a huge smile on his lips. "If Darc was here… She'd want me to stay. You're right,"-she looked up at him-"I can't leave my _true _family." They held each other tighter as they let their final tears finish falling down their cheeks.

* * *

"Yeah… It was an emotional night for her. So I just let her crash," Eli said on the phone with Alli, after explaining to her everything that happened with Helen, and his and Clare's "argument".

"Alright sounds good. Tell her I'll see her in the morning," Alli said. "Oh and Eli…Thanks. I know if Clare decided to go with her mom she would of regretted it soon enough. And I'd be heartbroken if she left. We all would."

"Don't worry. I know how you would feel. Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'll be sure to have her call you when she wakes up tomorrow," Eli finished.

"Thanks. Night Elijah!" Alli concluded.

"Night Princess!" Eli chuckled, shutting his phone as he made his way down the hall. Opening his bedroom door; he froze and leaned against the door frame, looking at the sight of the moonlight shining through the window, lighting the area of his bed where Clare laid, delicately asleep. Cuddling the pillow where she rests her head and holding a huge smile upon her face. He rested his head against the frame, lightly smiling with admiration.

"Hey baby boy. I'm off to bed for the night," Cece said walking over to him in her robe and slippers with a cup of tea in hand. "Are you going to be alright?" She set her hand on his shoulder as she pecked a kiss on top of his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said nonchalantly.

Cece noticed how he adored looking at Clare asleep. The love in his eyes made her grin. "She's not going anywhere."

"I know. It's just. When I first met her, she was…a shrew. So filled with all these bottled up emotions, like me… But, I felt like it wasn't really anything to worry about though. But then, once I got to know her. I fell for her. Harder than I did even for Julia. She was the first one to make me feel like… Julia's death wasn't my fault." Cece smiled at him as he ranted. He glanced over at his mother. "When she showed up today telling me she was leaving… I felt like I was going to die. It seemed like Julia all over again. I couldn't stand it."

"However, you talked her out of it. You got her to stay." Cece said in a sing-song voice. "You've both been through a lot in your young lives and I know things can be tough sometimes. But I can see the love you two have for each other. You guys are going to be fine. I can see you two going far together. Trust me, I can tell."

Eli smirked with a sigh, and then glanced back at Clare. "What do you think she's dreaming about?" Eli smiled as Cece hugged him with one arm and kissed his head again.

* * *

_Clare laid in a field staring up at the skies when Eli leaned over from her head staring down at her. She beamed up at him, "Why Elijah, what are you doing here?" She flirtingly asked._

"_C'mon! I have to show you something!" He pulled her up and made her follow him into the woods. She kept following him, until he vanished through some bushes. "Eli!" she shouted, climbing her way through the bush. On the other side, there was no sign of Eli, but a waterfall. She was blown away by the beauty._

"_Hey Clare bear!" That voice, it made Clare jump. She twisted around to see Darcy sitting on a boulder in a long white sundress._

"…_Dar-Darcy?..." She was scared to even speak her name, as if she would disappear if she did._

"_Yep sweetie. It's me!" She gracefully glided off the rock as if she just floated down. She made her way over to Clare and brushed her curls behind her ear. "It's so nice to see you again."_

"_Darcy…" Clare was tearing up out of joy, before she wrapped her arms around her for the most loving hug she'd ever given. "I can't believe you're here! It's unreal. It's not possible."_

"_I'm always here Clare bear. I could never leave you," Darcy pulled away and held Clare's shoulders as she spoke. She slid her hand down and grabbed hold of Clare's as they walked alongside the river. "I love the haircut! And I wouldn't think dark brown could uphold your original blondish-brown. But I must say it's cute. And way better than that black hair you had."_

_Clare giggled, "Yeah well. It was a weird, tough time." They both smiled at each other, taking a seat on the green grass. "Darc…can I ask you something?" She looked up, prepared for her little sister's question. "This is all a dream, isn't it?"_

"_Afraid so. But dreams are the best part of living. Where we can put our imagination to the best. We can see the things we want to do, places we want to go, people we want to see. Dreams are the most powerful thing to humans. You can't master the creativity that you have in your dreams, when you're conscious. That's why we all live for our dreams. They're the places to go, when nothing else is right. What you see when you don't like what you're already looking at. It changes people worlds. Makes us hope for something in the day." She paused to notice the smile appear on Clare's face. "Dreams are what make us who we are. So a nightmare may come along every now and then. But just because you have one bad dream. Doesn't ruin your life._

"_Like Eli… All he does is worry about you. Fear that he will lose you. He has nightmares of you going just like his innocent ex, Julia. But when he does dream. He thinks of the good. The unimaginable. The only problem is we don't have the guts to make those dreams come true in reality."_

"_What does Eli dream about?" Clare asked._

"_You. He sees his mistakes and sees you forgiving him." Darcy said, allowing Clare to interrupt._

"_Well I already forgave him. So what is he so scared of to do in reali—" Clare was cut off by Darcy continuing._

"_He sees himself growing old with you. Getting married. Having children. Living the life he used to believe he would never have." Darcy said with a tone of happiness._

"_We've only been together for like four, almost five months. He doesn't seem like the guy who'd think that far ahead." Clare argued._

"_Oh but he does. He wants to travel the world with you. Take you to Paris, Rome, Venice!" Darcy said with exuberance. Clare giggled from Darcy's enthusiasm. Darcy looked up at the glowing sun and spoke, "Well, I have to go now."_

"_What no! You just got here!" Clare quarreled. "Stay for a little longer. I really miss you! I don't want you to leave again!"_

"_Clare…I'm always with you. Forever! All you have to do is think of me. I'm always going to be there." Darcy smiled and the both jumped for a hug, making each of them glow. "I love you Clare."_

"_I love you Darcy!" The light grew until there way just white…_

Clare woke up, with her eyes snapping open. She realized she was in Eli's bed, and his arm was hugging her. She looked out the window to see the full moon shining in on them. Moving a bit so she could look at Eli, woke him.

"Clare? Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, scooting back to keep from crushing her.

She completely flipped over so she was facing him. "No, the complete opposite. The most amazing dream ever." Eli smirked at her, sliding his arms back around her. She nuzzled herself into his bare chest, smiling from the warmth of his skin. "Eli?"

"Yeah?" He mumbled as he was snuggling back into slumber.

"Will you take me Venice some day?"

His eyes opened again in surprise. "Uh…sure. I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise!" And he squeezed her closer to him. Both falling back to sleep with smiles of love.

**Yes, yes. This was such a cheesy chapter for me. But, I was in the mood for a happy ending. Not really am, so this is a rare occasion. So this is what you guys get. :D I really hoped you liked it. I've fallen in love with this story. I have to thank Degrassi for the character Ideas, and 10 things I hate about you, plus Shakespeare for the story Idea. But most of all, I have to thank you guys for actually reading it! I've had so much fun writing it, but the best of things come to a close some time. I guess it's now. Well I love you all! And I would appreciate your reviews for the way I ended this. Do you like it? Hate it? Too cheesy? I'll take anything. And if you really liked it. I would appreciate it if you would recommend it to friends or whoever that are also into Eclare fanfics and might like this. Again, thank you all! I love each and every one of you for supporting me. And if you aren't sick of me yet, and you haven't already, go check out my other stories. Thanks one more time! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


End file.
